Blut zu Gold
by MaxManuka
Summary: Überschneidung mit dem HPUniversum. Kaum hat Artemis seinen Vater gerettet, werden er und Juliet von Holly gebeten, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dort verdeckt ermittelnd jemanden zu finden, der Elfen ermordet hat. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.
1. Kapitel 1

**Blut zu Gold**

* * *

Ein Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter-Crossover.

> Autorin der englischen Original-Fan-Fiction »Blood to Gold«: Elbereth in April,
> 
> Übersetzer: Max88.

Haftungsausschluss: Ich habe keine Rechte an den beiden Buchserien oder ihren Charakteren.

Zeitliche Einordung:

> nach »Die Verschwörung« (AF2),
> 
> während »Der Gefangene von Askaban« (HP3).

* * *

**_Kapitel 1_**

»Lassen Sie mich mal sehen, ob ich mir darüber im Klaren bin«, sagte Captain Holly Short von der Zentralen Untergrundpolizei. »Sie _wollen_ Artemis Fowl kontaktieren?«

Ihr Commander kaute mit rotem Gesicht an seiner Zigarre herum und blickte finster. »Nein, ich _will_ es nicht. Aber ich habe keine große Wahl. Der Rat hat dafür gestimmt und mir fällt keine bessere Alternative ein. Sie wissen doch, wie viele Elfen schon gestorben sind.«

Holly besann sich. Ja, sie wusste.

»Also, nehmen Sie Kontakt mit ihm auf!«

»Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er uns helfen wird?«

»Sagen Sie ihm, dass wir ihn den Rest unseres Lebens jagen werden, wenn er's nicht tut.«

»Und wenn er's tut?«

Root seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Er schrie sie nicht an, was Holly ziemlich beunruhigte. »Dann werden wir ihm eins schuldig sein.«

* * *

Artemis Fowl saß vor dem Computer und tippte einen Eintrag in sein Tagebuch ein. »Wir haben meinen Vater erst vor ein paar Wochen gerettet. Er ist nun anders. Er versprüht laufend Sachen wie ›Familie ist wichtiger als Geld‹ und ›Von nun an werden die Fowls einen redlichen Weg gehen.‹ Nie zuvor hat er soetwas geglaubt. Könnte es die Elfenmagie sein? Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich darüber fühle. Vielleicht wird er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er vollends erholt ist und das Krankenhaus verlässt, wieder normal sein.«

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Er speicherte seinen Eintrag, versteckte die Datei und öffnete die Tür. »Ah, Butler. Was gibt's?«

»Miss Holly Short ist am Vordertor.«

Artemis hob seine Augenbrauen. »Nun, das ist interessant.«

Alle drei zuzüglich Juliet, die ungebeten dazugestoßen war, setzten sich in einem der Ateliers zusammen. »Ist es etwas Geschäftliches oder Pläsierliches?« fragte sie Artemis, die Antwort wissend.

»Geschäftliches.« Sie sah unbehaglich aus.

»Es geht um die Berichte über die Todesfälle von Elfen und andere Unterirdischen, ja?«

Ihre Augen verengten sich. »Wie kannst du denn—Nein, warte, Ich vergaß, mit wem ich sprach.«

»Ich halte mich auf dem Laufenden«, sagte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Butler, der lächelte.

»Nun, wir vermuten, wer dahintersteckt. Hast du schon einmal von Voldemort gehört?«

»Es kommt mit bekannt vor.«

»Vor zwanzig Jahren war er drauf und dran, die Macht in der Zauberergesellschaft zu übernehmen und alle Muggel umzubringen – das sind Menschen ohne Magie. Gestoppt wurde er erst durch einen Unfall – oder so. Er versuchte, einen Tötungsfluch auf einen Säugling anzuwenden, doch aus irgendeinem Grund prallte der ab und fiel auf ihn zurück.«

»Also ist er tot.«

»Nicht richtig. Seine Seele ist immer noch da und stark. Er versucht, sein Leben und seine Macht zurückzuerlangen. Er hat Einhornblut getrunken. Nun verfolgt er Elfen. Wenn er eine umbringt, erlangt er etwas von ihrer Kraft. Mit jedem Tod wird er stärker.«

Artemis sah sie genau an. »Das ist schlecht, aber warum erzählen Sie das mir? Was kann ich dagegen tun?«

»Wir können Voldemort nicht finden, aber wir wissen, wo sich einer seiner Anhänger aufhält. Wir wollen, dass du uns hilfst, seinen Jünger zu beobachten. Hoffentlich wird der uns zu Voldemort führen.«

»Warum brauchen Sie überhaupt menschliche Hilfe?«

Holly sagte ein wenig nervös: »Ich sagte ja, dass wir wissen, wo der Anhänger ist. Aber wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher, _wer_ er ist. Dafür brauchen wir eine Langzeit-Überwachung. Über der Erde. Mitten in einer großen Gruppe von Menschenwesen. Wir können das nicht machen.«

Artemis lächelte fast. Die ganze Idee war absurd. »Sie wollen, dass ich verdeckte Ermittlungen anstelle.«

»Ja.«

»Sehen Sie, ich würde ja gerne helfen, aber meine Eltern behalten mich jetzt im Auge. Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Ich muss zurück ins Internat.«

»Ah, aber Artemis, er ist _in_ einem Internat. Du müsstest dich nur versetzen lassen.«

Seine Augenbrauen erhoben sich. »Er ist jetzt _dort_? Der Name?«

»Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.«

Er hatte davon gehört. Er hatte von vielen großartigen Dingen gehört, die die meisten Muggle nicht hatten. »Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber Hogwarts ist nur auf Einladung besuchbar, und ich trage keine Magie in mir.«

»Foaly hat es geschafft, dem abzuhelfen. Sieh' mal, wenn Schüler Magie nutzen, verwenden sie immer einen Zauberstab, um ihr natürliches, angeborenes Talent zu fokussieren. Aber wir können dir einen Zauberstab geben, der schon aufgeladen ist – sozusagen – mit Magie von anderen, Erdvolk-Quellen. Du kannst eine bestimmte Anzahl von Zaubersprüchen täglich ausführen, pro Aufladung.«

Das klang faszinierend, das klang fast—spaßig.

»Und ich habe zufällig deine Einladung zur Einschulung gleich hier.« Holly zückte ein Pergamentblatt und überreichte es ihm.

»Artemis Fowl, Fowl Manor, Irland«, las er. »Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule … Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände … Im dritten Jahr benötigen die Schüler …« Er brach ab. »Die nehmen an, dass ich ein Drittklässler bin?«

»Mach' dir keine Sorgen, ich habe einen Privatlehrer für dich angestellt. Er ist ein Gnom und meine Hogwarts-Kontaktperson. Der Bruder eines der Professoren. Er wird dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst, um vorbereitet zu sein. Besen reiten, Zaubertränke brauen … Dir wird es gefallen. Und selbstverständlich kannst du mit dem Lesen schnell aufholen, mit deinem Intellekt …« Ein schmeichelndes Lächeln.

Artemis legte seine Finger auf das Pergament und überlegte.

»Wir werden's dir schuldig sein«, sagte sie.

Er schaute sie an. »In Ordnung.«

»Eine Sache noch … du wirst Butler nicht mitnehmen können.«

»Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Zu meiner anderen Schule kann er auch nicht mitkommen.«

»Moment mal«, protestierte Butler. »Er wird dort in Gefahr sein!«

»Wir werden in geheimem Kontakt sein. Foaly wird ihm eine gewisse Ausstattung geben, um uns zu berichten. Ich werde parat und in Rufbereitschaft sein. Sie können in Hogsmeade bleiben, dem nächsten Dorf, wenn Sie wollen.«

»Aber …«

»Es ist in Ordnung, Butler.« Artemis klang so zuversichtlich, dass Butler sich sich selbst zum Trotz fast beschwichtigt fühlte. Fast.

»Überhaupt nicht. Wenn ein unbekannter Lakei eines bösen Zauberers im Bett neben ihm schläft—«

»Ich werde gehen.«

Drei Köpfe drehten sich, um Juliet zu betrachten. »Du?« fragte Holly.

»Ich habe fast meine Leibwächterausbildung abgeschlossen. Ich könnte ihn beschützen.« Juliet sah äußerst eifrig aus.

»Du hast die Abschlussprüfung nicht bestanden!«

»Ich bin trotzdem bereit und du weißt das, großer Bruder!«

»Überhaupt nicht!«

»Ich bin achtzehn. Ich kann als eine Siebtklässlerin durchgehen, wenn Foaly noch einen Zauberstab herstellen kann.« Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern in Butlers Richtung.

»Das ergibt Sinn«, sagte Holly langsam »Es würde bestimmt auch die Suche mit zwei Leuten dort leichter machen.«

»Sind Versetzungen so häufig?«

»Nein«, antwortete Holly. »Vielleicht könntet ihr Cousins sein.«

»Wir sehen nicht aus, als wären wir miteinander verwandt«, sagte Juliet mißbilligend.

»Sie könnte meine Stiefschwester sein«, schlug Artemis vor. »Dann müssten Sie nicht den Umzug zweier Haushalte erklären.«

»Moment mal!« rief Butler erneut.

Sie blickten ihn an. Er ließ plötzlich die Luft ab. »Oh, schon gut.« Seine Stirn blieb vor Sorge in Falten gelegt.

Juliet lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. »Vertrau' mir, in Ordnung?«

Dann lächelte er sie an »In Ordnung, in Ordnung.«

»Oh, und Artemis …« Holly drehte eins ihrer Haare immer und immer wieder um ihre Finger. »Computer-und-so-werden-da-nicht-funktionieren-und-du-wirst-ohne-die-meiste-Technik-auskommen-müssen.«

Artemis übersetzte das. »Keine Technik?« Es folgte eine erhebliche Pause. »Nicht einmal Mobiltelefone?«

»Du kannst Eulenpost verschicken. Und dich per Kamin mit Leuten unterhalten. Du schreibst mit Federn. Und verwendest Kerzenlicht.« Hollys Lächeln war nun schwächer, sie hatte gewusst, dass das hier ein heikler Punkt sein würde.

»Eulenpost und Kamine«, wiederholte Artemis langsam.

»Du wirst einen Elfen-Kommunikator erhalten, um Foaly – und mich natürlich – erreichen zu können und dein Zauberstab wird vorgeladen sein. Wir können dir einen Elfen- … nun ja, im Grunde genommen einen Mobilkleinstrechner, für den persönlichen Gebrauch, geben, aber du darfst ihn nur privat verwenden. Nicht für Hausaufgaben und so.«

»Haben die sogar Spülklosetts?«

»Die haben sie!« Holly lächelte strahlend, auf eine falschen, flehenden Art.

»Kein Internetzugang.«

»Du kannst Butler per Eulenpost Dinge für dich erledigen lassen«

Artemis starrte sie immer noch an.

»Du kannst Wahrsagen erlernen. Und Verwandlung«, stieß Holly aus, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie entsetzt war über einigen der Fächer, die Artemis lernen würde. Selbst ohne angeborene Magie würde Artemis in der Lage sein, herauszufinden, wie er das, was er lernte, mit sich nehmen und dem Familienvermögen hinzufügen konnte.

»Ich werde es machen«, sagte er, mit einem Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Holly zutiefst beunruhigte.

»Wir werden von euch erwarten, euch von allem Ärger fernzuhalten. Von euch beiden«, sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick zu Juliet. »Keine illegalen Geld-mach-Pläne wärend der Überwachung. Könnt ihr das?«

Er seufzte. »Ja.«

»Wir versprechen es«, zwitscherte Juliet, voller Enthusiasmus und Energie.

Holly fühlte einen Moment des Thriumps bevor dieser durch _Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?_ überschattet wurde. »Nun denn.«

* * *

ÜA (Übersetzer-Anmerkungen):

> Da ich es leid bin, das es (bis jetzt) noch keine deutsche Artemis-Fowl-Fan-Fiction auf gab, übersetze ich jetzt diese. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung per Review (Schaltfläche links unten :-D), das erhöht auch die Aktualisierungsrate ;-D.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Blut zu Gold**

* * *

Ein Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter-Crossover.

> Autorin der englischen Original-Fan-Fiction »Blood to Gold«: Elbereth in April,
> 
> Übersetzer: Max88.

Haftungsausschluss: Ich habe keine Rechte an den beiden Buchserien oder ihren Charakteren.

* * *

**_Kapitel 2_**

Artemis, Juliet und Butler waren von Dublin nach London geflogen und bewegten sich nun durch einen überfüllten Bahnhof, nach Gleis neundreiviertel suchend, um den Hogwarts-Express zu besteigen. Die Jugendlichen schoben vor sich einen Gepäckwagen, beladen mit zwei Koffern, zwei Besen und zwei Eulenkäfigen.

Butler hatte sich heimlich gefreut, zuzusehen, wie Holly und der Gnom, Faramir Flitwick, Artemis und seiner Schwester Zauberei beibrachten. Artemis sah fast so aus, als würde er sich amüsieren und Holly war gut für ihn – sie würde ihn nicht zu irgendwelcher Arroganz verleiten. Aber er war nicht glücklich darüber, dass er nicht zusammen mit ihnen nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

»Ihr werdet beide vorsichtig sein«, sagte Butler abermals.

»Selbstverständlich. Juliet hat mir beigebracht, wie man jemandem mit der Faust schlägt.« Artemis' Augen lachten. Nachdem Holly ihn (zweimal) geschlagen hatte, hatte er beschlossen, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, ein wenig grundlegende Selbstverteidigung zu erlernen. »Natürlich bin ich immer noch ein Denker und kein Kämpfer.«

Aber er sah gesünder aus. Er war öfter draußen und aktiver gewesen. Er war nicht mehr ganz so fahl und schwächlich wie früher.

Sie blieben vor einem steinernen Pfeiler stehen. »Also«, sagte Artemis. »Ich soll jetzt da hindurchlaufen.« Er starrte ihn einen Moment an. »Ich bin mir da nicht sicher.«

»Es hilft, einfach jegliches geistiges Aufschreien zu ignorieren und loszurennen«, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie drehten sich um. Ein Mädchen mit braunem, leicht buschigem Haar stand dort und lächelte. Hinter ihr stand eine Anzahl vom Leuten in einer Gruppe, die miteinander redeten, stritten und scherzten. Sie schienen Artemis und seine Gruppe noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie hatten ein paar Gepäckwagen, überhäuft mit Gepäck, einschließlich Eulen, und trugen Umhänge. Er hatte offensichtlich gerade Zauberergefährten entdeckt.

Artemis nickte ihr zu. »Einfach losrennen, ja?«

Sie lächelte. »Ganz recht.«

»Geist über Materie, Artemis!« warf Juliet heiter ein.

»Seit ihr dann also Erstklässler? Ihr seht älter aus.«

»Wir wurden versetzt.« Artemis deutete auf sich und Juliet. »Von S'id – einer kleinen Schule in Irland. Ich bin Drittklässler.«

»Oh, Ich auch. Ich bin in Gryffindor.«

»Oh, die vier Häuser. Ich habe darüber in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen.«

Ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich, als wäre sie sehr erfreut. »Du hast es gelesen? Alles?«

»Gewiss.«

»Kennst du hier irgendjemanden?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nun, dann komm doch mit uns mit«, forderte sie ihn impulsiv auf. »Ich bin Hermione Granger.«

Artemis wurde von der großen Welle der Erleichterung, die über ihn rauschte, ein wenig beunruhigt. Er hatte noch nicht erkannt, wie sehr er sich einsam und fehl am Platze fühlte. Juliet würde ihn natürlich begleiten, aber wirklich zählte sie nicht. »In Ordnung.« Er wandte sich an Butler. »Wir werden in Verbindung bleiben.«

Butler legte seine Hand auf Artemis' Schulter. »Sein Sie vorsichtig. Und denken Sie daran, was Holly gesagt hat. Keine spaßigen Pläne.«

Artemis lächelte halb. »Butler. Sie verletzten mich.«

Butler schnaubte. »Ja, wie konnte ich es Ihnen je vorwerfen, etwas zu planen.«

Sie tauschten einen letzten Blick aus, bevor Artemis abrückte und Juliet sich in Butlers Arme warf. Er nutzte seine schnellen Reflexe, um sie aufzufangen.

»Juliet, denk nach, bevor du etwas tust. Sei nicht zu impulsiv.«

»Genau.« Sie lachte, salutierte und wandte sich an Hermione. »Führ' uns.«

Hermione führte Juliet und Artemis zum Rest ihrer Gruppe, die größtenteils aus Rothaarigen und jugendlichen Jungen zu bestehen schien.

»Das ist Harry und das ist ein Großteil der Weasleys.« Sie lachte. »Percy, Ron, Fred und George – Zwillinge – und natürlich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.«

Es gab rundum Kopfnicken und neugierige Blicke. Mrs. Weasley lächelte auf eine mütterliche Art und Weise. »Hallo, meine Lieben. Ihr geht nach Hogwarts, oder?«

»Wir sind neu dort. Ich bin Artemis. Artemis Fowl.«

»Ich bin seine Stiefschwester, Juliet Butler.«

»Sie wurden aus Irland versetzt«, half Hermione. »Artemis ist Drittklässler wie wir.«

»Na denn, lasst uns nicht schwatzend hier herumstehen«, sagte Mr. Weasley »Lasst uns durchgehen. Gehen wir jeweils zu zweit, weil wir so viele sind. Harry und ich gehen zuerst.« Er und der schwarzhaarige Junge mit Brille lehnten sich gegen den Pfeiler und verschwanden hindurch. Artemis blinzelte. Nun, das war leicht genug. Er spürte, dass er an diesem Punkt seines Lebens Magie gegenüber ziemlich gleichgültig wurde.

Dann rannten der älteste Junge und das rothaarige Mädchen durch den Pfeiler, gefolgt von den Zwillingen. »Weiter geht's, Hermione, Artemis.« Mrs. Weasley winkte sie vorwärts.

Artemis ergriff seinen Gepäckwagen und blickte entschlossen zum Pfeiler. »Bereit?« fragte Hermione. Er nickte. Sie lief trabend an. Er verengte seine Augen, holte tief Atem und rannte los.

Gerade als er sich sicher war, dass er mit dem Pfeiler zusammenstoßen würde, war er auch schon auf einem Außenbahnsteig, einem großen, roten Zug mit der Aufschrift »Hogwarts-Express« zugewandt. Also dann. Er hatte es geschafft. Er rückte seinen Umhang zurecht.

»War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?« fragte Hermione neben ihm.

»Nein.« Er schaute sich um. Die restlichen Rothaarigen bestiegen schon den Zug. Der schwarzhaarige Junge und der Mann warteten auf sie. Hinter ihnen tauchten plötzlich Ron und Juliet auf. Das Mädchen und die zwei Jungen drängten sich zusammen, als Juliet in seiner Nähe zum Stehen kam. Dann trat Mrs. Weasley in Erscheinung. Das waren dann alle.

Artemis beobachtete alle um sie herum. Diese Schüler sahen einfach genauso aus, wie die damals in seinem alten Internat – normale Jugendliche, nur mit Zauberstäben und seltsamen Tieren. Die meisten trugen Farben, mit denen sie sich mit einem der vier Häuser identifizierten.

Seine neuen Bekannten steuerten auf den Zug zu. Die Erwachsenen winkten zum Abschied. Artemis beeilte sich, ihnen zu folgen, ebenso Juliet hinter ihm. Sie stiegen ein.

Sobald sie im Gang waren, wandte sich Hermione um Entschuldigung bittend an Artemis, Juliet und Ginny. »Ähm, tut mir leid, aber Harry muss mal mit Ron und mir allein reden.«

»Sie können mit mir mitkommen«, sagte Ginny und funkelte die drei an, »da gewisse Leute nicht sehr gesellig sind.«

Artemis machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Er und Juliet gingen mit Ginny weiter, den Zwillingen folgend und auf der Suche nach einem Abteil mit genügend Platz.

»Ist die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern groß?« fragte Artemis das Weasley-Mädchen.

»Oh ja. Nun, hauptsächlich zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Alles niederträchtige, hochmütige Idioten. Die anderen Häuser streiten sich hauptsächlich über Quidditch.«

Es war ein Wort, das Artemis unbekannt war, was ihn verärgerte. »Quidditch?«

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an. »Du weißt nicht, was Quidditch ist?«

Artemis sah ärgerlich aus. »Nein.«

»Oh, gut, er werde es dir von Fred und George erklären lassen. Ihnen würde das mehr Spaß machen. Oh, hallo Neville.« Dies sagte sie zu einem Jungen der ungeschickt den Gang hinunterging und eine große Kröte umklammerte.

»Hallo Ginny, wie war dein Sommer?«

»Gut, danke. Deiner?«

»In Ordnung. Ich bin froh, zurück zu sein. Meine Großmutter ging mir langsam auf die Nerven.«

»Das sind Butler und Fowl.«

»Freut mich, euch zu treffen.« Neville bot Artemis seine Hand an.

Artemis blickte sie verächtlich an. Krötenkeime! »Sind deine Hände schleimig?«

»Was? Oh.« Neville errötete und zog seine Hand zurück.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. »Ähm …«

»Deine Brüder sind darein gegangen«, zeigte Neville und ging weiter.

Artemis duckte sich vor ihrem Starren und ging in das Abteil, auf das Neville gezeigt hatte, fest entschlossen, Quidditch zu lernen.

Die einzigen anderen, die im Abteil saßen, waren ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die sich selbst als Cedric Diggory und Cho Chang vorstellten.

»Schokofrosch?« bat ihnen der Junge an.

Ginny setzte sich und brachte ihren Umhang in Ordnung. »Nein danke.«

Die Zwillinge nahmen sich sofort jeder einen. Artemis ergriff einen und betrachtete ihn neugierig. »Das ist doch kein echter Frosch?«

»Er mag Frösche nicht.« Ginny warf ihr Haar hin und her. Artemis ignorierte sie. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und hoffte, dass sie darüber hinwegkommen würde. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dieses Kind zu beleidigen.

»Das ist nur verzauberte Schokolade. Probier' mal!«

Juliet grinste und nahm sich einen. »Danke.« Sie öffnete ihre Packung. Ein schokoladener Frosch sprang heraus. Sie schnappte ihn als er versuchte wegzuhüpfen.

Artemis öffnete seine, hob den Frosch hoch und betrachtete ihn. Die Zwillinge aßen ihre. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte sich seinen in den Mund. Ja, Schokolade.

Juliet mutete etwas besorgt an, als sie von ihrem Frosch aufsah. »Fühlt ihr euch nicht sozusagen—grausam? Etwas zu essen, das so lebendig erscheint?«

»Stell's dir wie einen belebten Schokoladen-Osterhasen vor«, empfahl ihr Artemis.

»Ja. Die sind gar nicht echt«, sagte Cedric.

Juliet bedachte das und aß dann den Frosch. »Lecker.«

»Wohin ist denn unser sagenhaftes Trio gegangen?« fragte ein Zwilling

»Wollten allein sein.« Ginny sah immer noch ein wenig eingeschnappt aus.

»Ah, ja. Allein.« Der andere Zwilling wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Artemis musterte seine Begleiter. Die Rothaarigen scheinen ihren Umhängen entsprechend alle Gryffindors zu sein. »In welchen Häusern seid ihr?« fragte er die anderen beiden.

»Rawenclaw«, sagte Cho.

»Hufflepuff«, kam es von Cedric.

»Werdet ihr zusammen mit den Erstklässlern eingeteilt?« fragte ein Zwilling

»Vermutlich.« Artemis dachte einen Moment darüber nach und fragte dann: »Bist du Fred oder George?«

Beide sprachen gleichzeitig: »Fred.«

Artemis lehnte sich zurück und kreuzte die Arme als die anderen lachten.

Ginny gab nach und ihre gute Laune kehrte zurück. »**Der** hier ist Fred«, zeigte sie, »und **der** da ist George.«

Artemis beschloss just in diesem Moment, sie sich gut genug einzuprägen, um immer in der Lage zu sein, sie zu unterscheiden. Er konnte es nicht leiden, hereingelegt zu werden.

»In Ordnung, jetzt«, verlangte er, nachdem er sie in seinem Gedächtnis verankert hatte. »Erzählt mir mal jemand von Quidditch.« Er mochte es nicht, zuzugeben, dass er nicht wusste, was jeder andere zu wissen schien. Aber wie sonst würde er dazulernen? Er konnte nicht länger so ignorant bleiben.

Alle sahen schockiert aus. Er verbarg ein Seufzen.

»Sind eure Eltern Muggel?« fragte Cho, womit sie die anderen auch ein wenig zu schockieren schien.

»Ja«, antwortete Juliet und hob das Kinn. »Na und?«

Cho schien durch die Blicke der anderen in Verlegenheit gebracht worden sein. »Ich habe nur gefragt, weil es ein Zauberersport ist. Die Muggel wissen nichts davon.«

»Wir spielen alle« – Fred zeigte auf jeden, der da war – »,außer Ginny«.

»Wir sind Treiber.« George nickte. »Chang ist eine Sucherin …«

Cedric unterbrach ihn als Artemis und Juliet nur ausdruckslos in die Luft starrten. »Es gibt sieben Spieler in jeder Mannschaft – einen Sucher, zwei Treiber, drei Jäger und einen Hüter. Jedes Haus hat eine Mannschaft. Außerdem gibt es noch nationale Erwachsenenmannschaften.«

Die Jungen begannen, eifrig das Spiel zu erklären, wobei sie sich gegenseitig unterbrachen und die Mädchen gelegentlich Bemerkungen einwarfen. Sie bewegten sich von den Regeln, über berühmte Mannschaften und Spieler, hin zu verschiedenen Spielzügen, Regelverstößen und verliebten Spiel-Erinnerungen bis Artemis es bereute, gefragt zu haben. Aber er behielt bei alledem sorgsam die Übersicht. »Klingt nach Spaß«, kommentierte Juliet mit einem Lächeln.

Das Gespräch hatte sich schließlich ihrem Sommer und ihren Plänen für's Schuljahr zugewandt als sie spürten, wie der Zug abbremste. Die anderen runzelten die Stirn. »Wir sind doch bestimmt noch nicht da?«

Dann gingen die Lichter aus. Sie froren erschrocken. »Was passiert hier?« flüsterte Cho verzweifelt und umklammerte Cedrics Arm.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, flüsterte er zurück.

»Artemis, bewege dich nicht«, befahl Juliet und rutschte näher an ihn heran, für den Fall, dass sie ihn verteidigen musste.

»Lumos.« Die Spitze von Georges Zauberstab erhellte sich. Sie starrten sich in diesem dämmrigen Licht gegenseitig an.

Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster. »Da wandern Schatten umher. Leute. Ich glaube, sie steigen in den Zug ein.«

»Das ist nicht normal, davon gehe ich aus«, sagte Artemis.

»Nein«, antworteten Cedric und Ginny.

Artemis fühlte sich plötzlich sehr kalt. Georges Licht ging aus, als sich die Tür öffnete. Etwas stand in der Türöffnung, verhüllt, dunkel, gesichtslos. Ihm stockte der Atem, um dann schneller und flacher als normal zu werden. Er spürte, wie Freudlosigkeit in seinen Knochen Einzug hielt als er glaubte, dass alles, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, nur ein Traum war – sein Vater war immer noch verschwunden, und seine Mutter war verrückt, und er war allein …

Neben ihm versuchte Juliet verzweifelt, ihre Angst abzuschütteln und etwas zu unternehmen. Irgendetwas. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aber wenn dieses Ding Artemis angreifen würde, wenn es das wagte, würde sie es aufhalten. Sie schluckte hart.

Das Ding schien das Abteil zu durchsuchen, dann blickte es ihn für einen langen Moment an. Er hielt sich an den Sitzlehnen fest, sich fürchtend, von Schmerz geplagt …

Dann war es fort und die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm. Einen Augenblick später fuhr der Zug wieder. Die Lichter gingen wieder an.

Ginny weinte. Die Zwillinge, selbst blass und verstört, scharten sich trotzdem um sie, um sie zu trösten. Juliet zitterte vor Reaktion. Cho vergrub ihr Gesicht ihn Cedrics Schulter. Cedric schaute zu Artemis.

»Was war das?« Artemis war empört, seine Stimme überschnappen zu hören.

»Ein Dementor. Sie sind die Gefängniswächter von Askaban. Das war … das war … hast du dich kalt und … tot gefühlt? Als ob du nie zu vor glücklich gewesen wärst und es nie wieder sein würdest?«

Das war eine gute Beschreibung, dachte Artemis. Er nickte, die bloßeste aller Bewegungen. »Warum ist er hier?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung …«

* * *

Der Zug hielt letztendlich an und jeder drängelte sich darum, herauszukommen. Die Stimmung war viel düsterer als bei der Abfahrt. Artemis folgte den anderen aus dem Zug.

Draußen blickte er sich um. Es gab einen großen gewaltigen See und darüber beherrschte ein hohes, gewaltiges Schloss den Horizont. Ein Riese von einem Mann trampelte heran. »Erstklässler!« rief er. »Alle Erstklässler mir nach!«

Ein Professor tauchte vor ihm auf. Er war jung und ziemlich schäbig gekleidet. »Sind Sie Fowl und Butler?«

»Ja.«

»Ich bin Professor Lupin. Ich bin auch neu hier.« Er lächelte krumm. »Wir werden mir Hagrid und den Erstklässlern in den Booten über den See fahren. Ihr müsst schließlich eingeteilt werden.«

»Bis später dann«, sagten ihre Begleiter. »Viel Glück.« Cedric klopfte Artemis auf die Schulter und Ginny schenkte Juliet ein letztes Lächeln.

Nervosität rührte sich in Artemis' Bauch, aber er ignorierte sie.

Er stieg mit Lupin, Juliet und zwei ängstlich aussehenden Mädchen in ein Boot. Als sie in Richtung Schloss trieben, stellte Artemis seine Gefühle der Ehrfurcht und der Verwunderung zurück und fragte Lupin: »Warum sind die Dementoren hier?«

Lupin sah unbehaglich aus. »Sie werden Hogwarts für eine Weile bewachen. Alle sind einfach nervös, wo doch—wo doch jetzt auch noch Sirius Black ausgebrochen ist.«

Interessant. Ein entflohener Gefangener, möglicherweise in oder nahe Hogwarts. Konnte das Voldemorts Helfershelfer sein?

»Ein entflohener Gefangener?« rief Juliet aus, was die Erstklässler zusammenzucken ließ. »Ist er ein Verrückter? Bewaffnet und gefährlich?«

»Er ist sehr gefährlich«, sagte Hagrid laut. Er hatte ein Boot für sich und trieb genau neben ihnen. »Aber er würde es nicht wagen, sich in der Gegend hier zu zeigen, wo doch Dumbledore aufpasst und jetzt die Dementoren herumschleichen. Nichts, was dich beunruhigen braucht.«

»Er sollte lieber nicht in diese Gegend kommen! Ich müsste ihn auf die Matte legen!«

»Auf die Matte legen?«

»Kopfüber auf die Matte!«

»Was?«

»Miss Butler, bitte! Sirius Black hat 13 Menschen mit einem Fluch umgebracht! Wenn er durch irgendeinen Zufall hier auftauchen würde, würden Sie keine Chance haben!«

Juliet rümpfte die Nase. »Wenn Mr. Black Artemis zu nahe kommt, wird er ein toter verrückter Ausbrecher sein. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen werde.«

* * *

AA (Autoren-Anmerkungen):

> Nächstes Kapitel: Die Verteilung auf die Häuser, das Einleben, neue Freunde und Feinde …

* * *

ÜA:

> Hier nun das nächste übersetzte Kapitel. Das nächste Kapitel versuche ich, so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzten, es könnte sich aber ein wenig verspäten, da ich diese Woche voraussichtlich von Donnerstag bis Sonntag bei Verwandten sein werde.
> 
> Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich das Kapitel erst jetzt hier eingestellt habe, aber am Sonntag konnte ich's wegen »Reparaturarbeiten« am Dokumente-Verwalter, bei denen selbiger vom Netz genommen worden war, nicht hochladen …

* * *

_Reviews_

Danke für dein anerkennendes Review, **Carlith** – ich dachte schon fast, dass sich für diese Geschichte eh niemand außer mir und Elbereth in April interessiert :-).


	3. Kapitel 3

**Blut zu Gold**

* * *

Ein Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter-Crossover.

Autorin der englischen Original-Fan-Fiction »Blood to Gold«: Elbereth in April,

Übersetzer: Max88.

* * *

**_Kapitel 3_**

Artemis und Juliet standen mit einer Schar Neulinge an der Stirnseite der Großen Halle und sahen einem singenden Hut zu. Artemis war sich der Absurdität dessen voll bewusst.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit wurde Juliets Namen aufgerufen. Sie sprang hinüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Professor McGonagall. Die Professorin setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. »Gryffindor!«, rief der Hut fast sofort aus.

Der Gryffindortisch applaudierte als Juliet fröhlich hinüberging und sich setzte. Sie sauste zu einem Stuhl und zwängte sich zwischen Fred und George.

»Ich gratuliere!«, sagte Fred und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

»Ja«, sagte George.

»Danke!« Juliet strahlete. »Das ist nett! Hier gefällt's mir!«

»Ich wusste, dass du Gryffindormaterial bist«, rief Ginny, die einige Plätze entfernt saß, hinüber. Juliet richtete ihr Grinsen auf sie. Ginny grinste zurück.

»Du bist doch bestimmt keine Erstklässlerin?«, fragte der Junge ihr gegenüber.

»Nein, ich wurde versetzt. In Wirklichkeit bin ich Siebtklässlerin. Ich heiße Juliet.«

»Oliver Wood.«

»Angelina Johnson«, stellte sich das Mädchen neben ihm vor. »Es muss ziemlich verrückt sein, alle deine alten Freunde verlassen zu müssen und für ein Jahr auf eine neue Schule zu gehen.«

Juliet dachte schnell nach. »Ja … nun. Meine Mutter hat nochmal geheiratet und mein Stiefvater hat eine neue Stelle bekommen, und eh ich mich versah, war ich hier«, log sie.

»Wenigstens hast du deinen Stiefbruder hier bei dir. Ich meine, natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass du ihn magst.« Fred kratzte sich am Kopf.

»Natürlich mag ich ihn! Er ist großartig!« Juliet blickte zurück zur Stirnseite, wo Artemis immer noch seiner Runde entgegensah.

Indessen fragte sich Artemis, ob Juliet begriff, dass sie höchstwarscheinlich in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt werden würden. Just in diesem Moment wurde sein Name aufgerufen.

Er schluckte hart und ging vor, ganz bewusst Lässigkeit zeigend. Er schaute zu Professor McGonagall und setzte sich dann hin, der Menge entgegenblickend. Sie streckte den Arm aus und setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf. Er nahm seinen ausdruckslosesten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Eine Stimme sprach ihm leise ins Ohr – eine Stimme, die offensichtlich nur er hören konnte. Der Hut. »So … interessant. Ein Geist mit erstaunlicher Intelligenz. Ein deutlicher Mangel an Gewissen, aber ein grundlegener Ehrenkodex. Zudem extreme Ergebenheit und eine große Menge Mut.«

Artemis kämpfte die Schamesröte nieder. »Nun, ja.«

»Du scheinst großen Wert auf Geld und Macht zu legen. Und du hast einen deutlichen Mangel an Geduld für Idioten. Eine große Menge an Ehrgeiz. Du willst groß sein. Leute deinen Namen wissen lassen.«

»Ja. Und das werden sie.«

»Abgesehen vom wachsenden Bewusstsein von Anstand und Moral hälst du einen grundlegenden Kern der Rücksichtslosigkeit aufrecht.«

Ein halbes zynisches Lächeln. »Nun … ja.«

»Und obwohl du stolz auf deine Genialität bist und einen großen Wert auf Intelligenz legst, werde ich dich letzten Endes nicht in Rawenclaw unterbringen. Vom Herzen her glaube ich, dass du geigneter bist für …« Eine Pause. Dann verkündete der Hut mit lauter Stimme: »SLYTHERIN!«

Die Professorin nahm ihm den Hut ab und er stand auf. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick zum Gryffindortisch sahen Juliet empört und seine Begleiter aus dem Zug ziemlich schockiert aus. Dann schaute er rüber zum Slytherintisch. Sie beklatschten seinen Eintritt, doch ihre Gesichter waren berechnend und kalt. Er zuckte in Gedanken mit den Schultern und ging hinüber zu ihrem Tisch, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Er wählte einfach den nächsten freien Platz und setzte sich. Seine Augen trafen die des Jungen ihm gegenüber. Grau, wie geschmolzener Stahl. Er war blass, gänzlich blond, seine Lippen von einem spöttischen Lächeln umspielt. Er strahlte Vornehmheit auf eine Art und Weise aus, die nach Geld und Abstammung schrie. Er betrachtete die um ihn herum mit Geringschätzung. Und er kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

»Bist ein bisschen zu alt für einen Erstklässler, oder?«, fragte der Junge schleppend. »Was ist los – bist du ein paar Mal durchgefallen?«

»Ich bin kein Erstklässler. Ich bin Drittklässler. Ich wurde von Irland versetzt«, antwortete Artemis völlig ruhig. »Und du bist?«

»Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.«

Artemis hob das Kinn. Er hatte von den Malfoys gehört. Er hatte Recht gehabt – Draco stammte von einem alten Namen mit viel Geld ab. _Hm. Ich auch._

»Fowl. Artemis Fowl der Ⅱ.«

Erkennung seines eigenen Namens blitze in Dracos Augen auf. Artemis lächelte mit seiner ihm eigenen Arroganz. Egos prallten wie zwei unsichtbare Kraftfelder zusammen, das Knistern am Rand war fast sichtbar.

Und dann schien Draco es sich anders zu überlegen. Seine Haltung entspannte sich, die Herausforderung erstarb und er lächelte.

»Nun denn, Artemis Fowl der Ⅱ. Als eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit in der Zaubererwelt und im Slytherinhaus nehme ich dich besser unter meine Fittiche. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich durchs Hogwarts-Leben führt. Ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein.«

Er wollte Informationen aus erster Hand. Das würde der Beginn sein. »Klingt gut«, sagte Artemis Fowl.

* * *

»Siehts du den Jungen da, der verspätet durch die Tür kommt? Mit dem hässlichen Schlammblut-Mädchen?«, flüsterte Draco ein wenig später Artemis zu.

Artemis blickte hin. Es waren Harry und Hermione vom Bahnhof. »Ja. Ich sehe sie.«

»Das sind Harry Potter und eine seiner Spießgesellen, Granger. Sie sind verabscheuungswürdig. Ich hasse sie. Und ihren andereren dummen Handlanger, den Wiesel-Jungen.«

Dracos Stimme drückte echten Abscheu aus. Dann wurde Artemis klar, wer Harry Potter war. Der Säugling, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, hatte ihm Holly erzählt. Der Junge, der lebte.

Interessant

»Warum hasst du ihn?«

Draco blinzelte einen Moment lang. »Er spielt sich immer auf. Nur an seinem Ruhm interessiert. Und was hat er geleistet, mal ehrlich? Er hat es einmal geschafft, nicht zu sterben, das ist alles. Es ist nicht so, als ob er irgendwelche echten Begabungen hätte. Er hätte etwas getan haben, wer gewesen sein können. Aber er vergeudet sein Potential an Muggelliebende und Schlammblüter. Kämpft gegen **echte** Zauberer. Er ist ein Idiot.«

Artemis war sich nicht sicher, was ein Schlammblut war, aber er konnte eine tödliche Beleidigung erkennen, wenn er sie hörte. Doch dann hörte Malfoy auf zu sprechen und seine Augen verengten sich, als er ihn anstarrte.

»Ich habe von den Fowls gehört«, sagte er. »Es gab in dieser Linie schon Zauberer. Aber nicht ausschließlich. Du bist auch nicht reinblütig, oder? Aber der Hut hat dich in Slytherin eingeteilt.« Er sprach leise genug, dass kein anderer es hören konnte, obwohl die anderen am Tisch zuschauten, neugierig über diesen neuen Jungen, und sich fragten, was er davon hielt, sich tatsächlich mit Malfoy angefreundet zu haben. Nur wenige konnten das von sich behaupten.

Artemis starrte abschätzend zu Draco zurück. Er hatte vom anderen Jungen erwartet, ihn auch noch zu beleidigen, aber Draco schien verwirrter und nachdenklicher als alles andere zu sein. Er antwortete ebenso leise: »Nein, ich bin nicht ganz reinblütig. Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe«, log er, und hielt es fürs Beste, nicht vollkommen muggelstämmig zu sein. »Aber mein Vater ist kein Zauberer. Unsere Linie hat sich vermischt. Doch wir sind dennoch ziemlich einflussreich. Und, wie du weißt, ziemlich reich und unser Name ist wohlbekannt und respektiert.«

Draco schien darauf einen ernsten Gedanken zu verwenden. »Mein Vater sagt, nur Reinblüter wären wertvoll, aber du bist ein Slytherin … also musst du da noch irgendwas haben, ja? Etwas einmaliges, um den Mangel auszugleichen.«

Artemis hob seine Augenbrauen. »In der Tat.«

»Und, was hast du einmaliges? Meinst du zu haben?«

Artemi zuckte mit den Schultern. »Zum einen bin ich ein Genie.«

»Bist du? Das könnte sich fürs Intrigieren gegen andere Häuser als nützlich erweisen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es eine erfreuliche Abwechslung von Crabbe und Goyle wäre. In Ordnung. Ich werde mir dann also keine Sorgen darum machen. Du bist ein Slytherin, das ist ausreichend.«

»Mein Glück«, sagte Artemis trocken.

»Jedoch würde ich es nicht gegenüber dem Rest des Hauses erwähnen«, sagte ihm Draco mit noch leiserer Stimme. Artemis bestätigte das.

Ein Mädchen beugte sich so nah zu Draco herüber, dass ihre Lippen fast seine Wange berührten. »Worüber flüstert ihr beiden?«, fragte sie fordernd.

»Über dich natürlich«, antwortete er abwesend.

»Nein, worüber unterhaltet ihr euch **wirklich**?«, fragte ein anderes Mädchen

»Reinblüter«, sagte Draco. »Fowl, das sind Bulstrode und Parkinson und das sind Crabbe und Goyle, Zabini und Crow¹.«

Zabini hatte stacheliges dunkelbraunes Haar und markante hellblaue Augen. »Sehr erfreut.« Er winkte träge mit einer Hand.

Crow trug sein Haar in einem langen schwarzen Zopf und hatte tiefbraune Augen. Er war hinreißend und er lächelte oft – für einen Slytherin. Es war schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen.

Das Mädchen an Crows anderer Seite, gegenüber Crabbe, beugte sich vor und räusperte sich. »Oh, und das ist Zaneta Flint.« Draco lächelte. »Sie ist in Snape verknallt.«

»Malfoy!«, protestierte das Mädchen.

»Doch, bist du«, stimmte Zabini zu und stütze sein Kinn auf seine Faust.

»Welcher ist Snape?«

»**Professor** Severus Snape«, grinste Crow und warf sich den Zopf über die Schulter. »Der da, am Lehrertisch«, zeigte er.

Artemis blickte zu Snape und dann zurück zu Zaneta. »Wirklich.«

»Er ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin und lehrt Zaubertränke, du wirst ihn also noch selber kennenlernen«, sagte Bulstrode.

Crabbe und Goyle, die sich um das letzte Tortenstück stritten, lachten. »Er mag uns«, sagte Goyle von sich aus.

»Aber die Gryffindors mag er nicht«, schloss Crabbe.

»Hallo Baron«, rief Zabini und winkte jemandem zu. Artemis drehte sich um und sah einen Geist – einen dürren, aristrokratisch aussehenden Mann –, bedeckt mit silbernem Blut.

Der Geist nickte würdevoll. Er schien die Neulinge in den Rängen der Slytherins zu prüfen. Dann wandte er sich an ihre Vertrauensschüler. »Irgendwelche hohen Hoffnungen an diese Gruppe?«

»Es ist etwas früh, das zu sagen, aber ich erwarte auf keinen Fall irgendwelche großen Enttäuschungen«, antwortete eine Sechstklässlerin.

»Der hier scheint wirklich viel versprechend zu sein«, bemerkte Bulstrode und zeigte auf ihn. »Selbst Malfoy scheint ihn zu mögen.«

Der Geist schwebte herüber und starrte Artemis an. »Dein Name?«

»Artemis Fowl.« Sie betrachteten sich eingehend.

»Das ist der Blutige Baron«, informierte ihn Zabini.

»Ich ging mit einer Fowl zur Schule«, sinnierte der Baron. »Reiches irisches Mädchen. Einzige Nicht-Slytherin, die ich je schaffte, zu tolerieren. Eine Rawenclaw war sie. Ach! Wenn die Zeiten anders gewesen wären … wäre ich willens gewesen, sie zu heiraten.«

Alle Schüler starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Der Baron sprach nie viel und keiner hatte je zuvor soviel über seine Vergangenheit zu hören bekommen.

»Wie war ihr Vorname?«

»Sophia. Er seufste, seine Augen flüchteten sich in einen verträumten, weit entfernten Blick.«

»Nun«, sagte Artemis, nachdem der Geist für ein paar Minuten still gewesen war, »Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen.«

Der Baron richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. »Und mir, dich zu treffen. Ich bin mir sicher, das du Slytherin stolz machen wirst. Ich werde Peeves ermahnen, dich nicht zu stören. Guten Tag.« Er entschwebte zur anderen Seite der Halle.

»Bist voll von Überraschungen, oder?« Pansy schaute Artemis an, als ob sie unglücklich über die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war, die er erhielt.

»Hm. Wie Hogwarts. Mein Leben wird bestimmt von nun an faszinierend werde.« Er ignorierte die Blicke vom Rest des Tisches.

»Hm!« Pansy steckte die Nase in die Luft und drehte den Kopf weg.

Draco lachte.

* * *

Artemis fand im Drittklässler-Schlafsaal seine Sachen auf ihn warten. Er sah sich in den Himmelbetten um. Crabbe und Goyle waren schlafen gegangen und hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen. Zabini saß neben Crow auf dem Bett und betrachtete eingehend das Spickoskop, dass dieser von zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Draco hängte sorgsam seine Umhänge auf.

»Irland also«, begann plötzlich Crow, als Artemis seinen Koffer durchsuchte. »Ich bin mal dort gewesen. Aus welchem Teil kommst du?«

»Nahe Dublin«

»Magst du Quidditch?«, unterbrach Draco. »Ich bin Haussucher.«

_Ich könnte, wenn ich's je gesehen hätte_, dachte Artemis. »Ja. Ich freu mich für dich.«

»Hat irgendeiner von euch Sußigkeiten von zuhause mitgebracht?«, fragte Crow fordernd.

Alle außer Draco schüttelten den Kopf. »Pansy hat mir 'was gegeben. Doch ich möchte nichts davon. Hier.« Er nahm einen Beutel und warf ihn auf sein Bett. »Teilt's euch.«

Zabini schnappte sich den Beutel und fing an, ihn zu durchsuchen. »Mhhh, Buttertoffee!«

»He!« Crow schnappte nach dem Beutel, doch Blaise zog ihn zurück.

»Teilen«, befahl Artemis und hielt die Hand hin.

Zabini täuschte einen Schmollmund vor, gab dann aber nach und beiden ein Stück. »Erste Stunde morgen Arithmantik«, sagte er um seinen Mund voll Schokolade herum. »Dann Zaubertränke.«

»Reizend. Und jetzt runter von meinem Bett. Ich will schlafen.« Er schob an Zabinis Schulter.

»Schön, ich gehe.«

»Es ist zu früh für's Bett. Wie wär's mit Zaubererschnippschnapp²?«, schlug Draco vor.

»In Ordnung«, stimmte Blaise zu.

»Fowl?«

»Ich habe es nie gespielt.« Artemis rutschte hin und her, ihm waren schon all die anderen Dinge unbehaglich, von denen er nie etwas gehört, geschweige denn sie getan hatte.

Zabini und Malfoy blickten sich an. »Kein Problem. Wir werden's dir beibringen. Ach übrigens, wir spielen um Geld.«

Artemis lachte. Es war auf eine Art nett, von so vielen Leuten umgeben zu sein, die genauso unehrlich wie er waren. »Ich bin bereit.«

Zwei Stunden später führte er mit 125 Galleonen und die anderen beiden Jungen entschlossen sich enttäuscht, zu Bett zu gehen.

* * *

ÜF (Übersetzer-Fußnoten):

¹: Crow ist übrigens englisch für Krähe.

²: »Exploding snap« wurde in den ersten 4 HP-Büchern »Snape explodiert« genannt, was aber völlig falsch ist. »Snap« ist ein Muggel-Spiel, das im deutschen »Schnippschnapp« genannt wird. Und von dem wurde eben die explodierende Zauberervariante »Zaubererschnippschnapp« abgeleitet.

* * *

AA:

Danke an alle für die Rezis. Meine andere Crossover-Geschichte – für die, die's interessiert – heißt »The Family Name«.

* * *

ÜA:

So, hier ist nun mit einiger Verzögerung das 3. übersetzte Kapitel. Das nächste werde ich wieder versuchen, innerhalb einer Woche zu schaffen. Wenn ich mit der Geschichte hier fertig bin, übersetzt ich vielleicht auch noch »The Family Name« (»Der Familienname«). Zu der gibt's sogar schon eine Fortsetzung, die dann auch im dritten Jahr spielt. Hab sie aber noch nicht gelesen …

* * *

_RA (Rezensions/Review-Antworten):_

**der.stiffmeister:**

Danke für die Rezi und 'tschuldigung für die Verzögerung … hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch :). 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Blut zu Gold**

* * *

Ein Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter-Crossover.

Autorin der englischen Original-Fan-Fiction »Blood to Gold«: Elbereth in April,

Übersetzer: Max88.

* * *

**_Kapitel 4_**

Artemis' erste Stunde war Geschichte der Zauberei mit den Rawenclaws. Dorthin lief er mit den anderen Drittklässlern. Draco teilte ihm Informationen über verscheidene Leute mit, an denen sie vorbeigingen – meist in Form von gehässigen Beleidigungen.

»Zu Crabbe und Goyle …« Artemis warf einen Seitenblick auf die beiden, die direkt hinter ihnen liefen.

Draco hob seine Augenbrauen. »Ja?«

»Sie scheinen dir als eine Art … inoffizielle Leibwächter zu dienen.«

»Ja. Sie leisten gute Arbeit … sind bloß nicht gerade sehr helle.«

Als sie gerade dabei waren, durch die Tür ihres Klassenzimmers zu treten, versuchte das eine andere Schülergruppe zur selben Zeit und schnitt ihnen den Weg ab.

»He!«, schrie Draco wütend. »Wir waren zuerst hier! Hört auf, uns den Weg zu versperren!«

Die Gruppe wandte sich zu ihnen um – es waren drei Mädchen und ein Junge, in den Rawenclawfarben gekleidet. Eine von ihnen war Cho Chang.

»Dir **gehört** diese Schule nicht, Malfoy«, fuhr ihn das Mädchen neben ihr an.

Artemis nickte Cho zu. »Hallo Chang. Wie heißt deine Freundin?«

Cho errötete. »Oh, äh, Artemis. Das ist Marietta Edgecombe. Und das sind Leonard Bevly und Dädalus Mayes.«

Artemis' Augen weiteten sich um einen Bruchteil als sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Er hatte noch kein bestimmtes brennendes Interesse an Mädchen, aber ihm kam der Gedanke, dass Dädalus ein hübches Mädchen war. Sie hatte hellbraunes Haar, das ihr herzförmiges Gesicht in langen, spiralförmigen Locken umrahmte, und tiefstblau gefärbte Augen.

»Die Ritterlichkeit gebietet dir, den Mädchen den Vortritt zu lassen, Malfoy«, sagte sie ruhig.

»Die Ritterlichkeit ist tot.«, antwortete Draco entschieden.

»Oh, lass sie gehen, Malfoy«, seufzte Artemis.

»Du scheinst die Slytherin-Prinzipien nicht verstanden zu haben«, Draco wandte seine kalten grauen Augen Artemis zu. Die Mädchen nutzten die Gelgenheit und stahlen sich weiter durch die Tür.

Artemis grinste Draco selbstgefällig zu und klammerste seine Hand um den Arm des Rawenclaws, als der den Mädchen folgen wollte. »Ich würde dich nie hängen lassen, ohne jemanden zum quälen. Ich sagte, dass die Mädchen gehen können, der Ritterlichkeit zuliebe. Ich habe nicht von ihm geredet.« Er schubste Bevly vorwärts vor Draco.

Draco grinste plötzlich zurück. »Das ist schon mehr nach meinem Geschmack. Ich hasse es, daran zu denken, dass sich der sprechende Hut geirrt haben könnte.« Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den schnell blass werdenden Jungen, der vor ihm stand.

»Du machst mir keine Angst«, log Leonard, mit seinen Blicken im Gang auf der Suche nach Hilfe umherhuschend. Es schien keine zu kommen.

Artemis seufzte innerlich. Diese ganze Darbietung war sinnlos, aber er hatte gesehen, wie Draco ihn angeschaut hatte – als ob Artemis seine Autorität untergraben wollte. Neu, wie er hier war, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, das zu tun. Also wartete er geduldig, während Draco Leonard quälte und Crabbe und Goyle lachten, und Draco seine Schultasche in eine Ratte verwandelte. Während Leonard ihr hinterher jagte und versuchte, sie zurückzuverwandeln, betraten die Slytherins das Klassenzimmer.

Dädalus blickte auf, als Artemis vorbeiging und gab ihm ein gelassenes halbes Lächeln, als ob sie alle Geheimnisse des Universums kannte und, wenn er gut genug war, vielleicht gewillt sein würde, sie mit ihm zu teilen.

Aber Artemis war sich seiner Antwort schon sicher und gab ihr das gleiche Lächeln gleich zurück.

* * *

Zaubertränke mit Snape war interessant. Es war sehr genau, eine wahre Wissenschaft. Er setzte sich neben Malfoy und Crow. Er bemerkte, wie sich die Griffindors und Slytherins gegenseitig anstarrten. Da war auch dieses Kind mit der Kröte, das große Angst vor Sape zu haben schien. Und Zaneta Flint, die, wie er sich freute zu sehen, den Professor mit bewundernden Augen anblickte. Draco neben ihm spannte sich an als Potter, Weasley und Granger hereinkamen. Sie blickten hinüber, spürten Dracos Hass und schienen ihn zu erwidern. Hermione blickte ihn einmal verwirrt an, als ob sie immer noch außerstande war, zu glauben, dass ein so freundlich und normal erscheinender Schüler in Slytherin gelandet war. Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.

Nach der Stunde bemerkte er Juliet, die auf ihn wartete. »Artemis, wie ist es dir ergangen? Gibt es da schon jemanden, den ich außer Gefecht setzen muss?«

»Äh, nein. Danke für die Nachfrage. Alles ist bestens. Und bei dir?«

»Ich habe meinen Spaß! Dieser Ort ist großartig!«

»Freut mich, dass du so denkst. Seine Lippen zuckten.«

»Fowl, warum sprichst du mit einem Gryffindor?«, fragte Draco fordernd, die Slytherins hinter sich herschleifend.

»Malfoy, darf ich vorstellen: Meine Stiefschwester, Fräulein Juliet Butler.«

Sie musterten sich gegenseitig. Juliets Augen begannen sich zu verengen. »Soll ich ihn mir mal vornehmen?«, flüsterte sie Artemis zu.

Er stellte sich den Aufruhr vor, den das hervorrufen würde. Seine Lippen zuckten erneut, aber er antwortete: »Nein, jetzt jedenfalls nicht.«

Juliets Augen glitten hinüber zu Crabbe und Goyle, die Draco rechts und links flankierten. »Mhh«, sagte sie, wieder fröhlich, »sie erinnern mich an die Zange und den Adler!«

Draco und Artemis schauten sie ausdruckslos an aber Crabbe sprach aus: »Vom _Weltweiten Ringen?_«

Klar doch! Wisst ihr, ich habe meine Eule _Racheengel_ genannt, nach der bedeutendsten Ringerin aller Zeiten!

»Du glaubst, dass _Racheengel_ besser ist als _Amazonenfrau_?«, fragte Goyle.

»Auf alle Fälle! Zugegebenermaßen weiß _Amazonenfrau_, wie sie in ihrer Strumpfhose angeben kann …«, sagte sie mit den Händen in den Hüften und warf den Kopf hoch, »aber der _Engel_ ist viel talentierter.«

Draco, Artemis und Blaise schauten sich gegenseitig an. »Gehen wir weiter?«, schlug Artemis hoffnungsvoll vor.

»Weiter«, war die steife Antwort. Juliet, Crabbe und Goyle scheinen nichts zu bemerken, da sie sich weiterhin mit lauter, aufgeregter Stimme übers Ringen unterhielten.

»Du hast eine merkwürdige Schwester, Fowl«, sagte Zabini.

»Ich weiß.«

* * *

Wahrsagen war eine große Enttäuschung. Artemis' Meinung nach war die Lehrerin eine aufschneiderische, betrügerische Verrückte. Doch die Bücher gaben ihm mehr Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte er sich's selber beibringen. Es würde ihm in vielerlei Umständen sehr gelegen kommen, die Zukunft vorhersehen zu können.

In dieser ersten Stunde wurden Crow und Artemis in eine Zweiergruppe eingeteilt, um die Teeblätter des anderen zu lesen. »Du brauchst nur ein gutes Vorstellungsvermögen, echt«, bermerkte Crow. »Dieses schmutzige Zeug hier am Boden der Tasse. Könnte alles mögliche sein. Kommt aber darauf an, was du es sein lassen **willst**. Du musst nur stark genug schielen und schon siehst du, was du willst.«

»Guter Plan. Aber wir wissen noch nicht, was für was steht. Also werd ich raten. Diese matschige Masse hier könnte ein … ein Baum sein. Worauf deutet das hin?«

»Verwurzlung und Stärke, denke ich. Moment.« Crow blätterte in seinem Buch. »Sieht er mehr nach einer Eiche oder nach einer Kiefer aus?«

»Kahlzweigig, würde ich sagen.«

Crow blickte hinüber. »Das sieht für mich überhaupt nicht nach einem Baum aus.«

Artemis grinste. »Da kommt Trelawney. Sollen wir sie fragen?«

»Nein!« Offensichtlich hatte er auch keine hohe Meinung von ihr.

»Crow, Thaddäus Laine und Fowl, Artemis der Ⅱ.« Trelawney kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. »Wie kommt ihr voran?«

»Ähm … Crow und Artemis schauten sich an. Professor Trelawney langte nach Artemis' Tasse. Sie schaute angestrengt hinein.«

»Ah«, intonierte sie, »du bist auf der Suche. Du wirst viele Geheimnisse lüften. Viele werden dir wiederfahren. Ich spüre Prüfungen vor dir.«

Artemis runzelte die Stirn. Crow verdrehte die Augen.

Dann stieß Trelawney einen stechenden Schrei aus und ließ die Tasse fallen. »Tod!« Sie fasste sich ans Herz. »Ich habe deinen Tod gesehen! Oh, du armer Junge!«

Artemis hob eine Augenbraue. »Höchst unwarscheinlich.«

»Ich fürchte die Sterne lassen sich nicht ändern!«

»Das waren keine Sterne, sondern Teeblätter.«

»Aber …«

Artemis sah ihr in die Augen. »Ich kann den Tod jederzeit überlisten.«

Sie blinzelte. Ein ungewohnter Ausdruck durchzog ihr Gesicht. »Ich glaube, die Sunde ist zu Ende«, sagte sie.

Die Schüler schlurften herum, rafften ihre Bücher zusammen und beobachteten Artemis aus den Augenwinkeln. Er seufzte und ignorierte sie alle. Er fegte an Trelawney vorbei und verließ den Raum.

»Du hast's ihr gezeigt«, sagte Crow zustimmend, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen. »Ich glaube an nichts von diesem mystischen Hokuspokus-Unsinn.«

»Jedenfalls nicht an ihre Version davon«, antwortete Artemis.

* * *

Beim Mittag saß Artemis zwischen Draco und Zabini und gegenüber von Zaneta Flint. »Warum ausgerechnet Snape?«, fragte er sie. Sie steckte ihm nur die Zunge raus.

»Ich habe gehört, dass dein Tod für nächsten Mittwoch vorhergesagt wurde.« Draco schaute Artemis amüsiert an. »Geschieht dir Recht, dafür, dass du Wahrsagen gewählt hast.«

»Eigentlich wurde gar kein Datum genannt … von wem hast du das gehört?«

»Hat mir Pansy erzählt.«

»Du glaubst also nicht ans Wahrsagen?«

»Jeder ist seines Schicksals Schmied.«

»Ja … aber es wäre schön, ein paar Hinweise auf die Zukunft zu bekommen. Man wüsste zum Beispiel, wo man am besten sein Geld investierte.«

Draco grinste süffisant. »Du willst beim Wettabgeben betrügen, so was in der Art?«

»Ich ja«, antwortete Crow.

»Jungs«, beschwerte sich Pansy, die Draco gegenüber saß. »Beim Wahrsagen geht es um die Geheimnisse des Universums, nicht um Quidditchwetten.«

»Die ›Geheimnisse des Universums‹?«, spottete Zabini.

»Ja! Wie …« – sie senkte die Stimmme – »… wird Ihr-wisst-schon-wer bald zurückkehren?«

Ihre Gruppe am Tisch wurde schlagartig still. Dann fragte Bulstrode gedämpft: »Kannst du uns das sagen?«

»Nun, ich nicht, aber ein guter, erfahrener Seher schon.«

»Jemand wie Trelawney meinst du wohl«, schnaubte Crow.

»Offensichtlich. Jemand wie … Dracos Mutter.«

Draco verspannte sich. »Wer hat hier Gerüchte über meine Mutter verbreitet? Sie ist kein Seher!«

»Nun, **meine** Mutter hat—«

»Deine Mutter ist ein hirnloser Emporkömmling, Pansy! Genauso wie du! Und keiner von euch beiden weiß, wovon er spricht.« Draco klang wirklich wütend.

Die anderen starrten ihn mit berechnendem Gesichtsausdruck an.

»Was meint ihr wird passieren, wenn … Ihr-wisst-schon-wer zurückkehrt?«, fragte Draco langsam.

»Er wird uns Reinblütern allen die Verantwortung übertragen, die wir innehaben sollten«, sagte Bulstrode zuversichtlich.

»Und alle anderen töten«, fügte Crabbe hinzu.

Zustimmungen wurden gemurmelt. Nur Crow schien davon ein wenig abgeschreckt zu sein. Das Slytherinhaus unterstützte Voldemort offensichlich standhaft. Und tat vielleicht ein wenig mehr, als ihm zuzujubeln, um ihn weiterzubringen.

Nach dem Mittagessen folgte Artemis Pansy, Bulstrode und Flint zu Verwandlung und belauschte sie schamlos.

»Ich finde du warst heut ziemlich gut in Wahrsagen«, sagte Zaneta, die Pansys Partnerin gewesen war, ihr.

Pansy warf den Kopf zurück. »Ich scheine ein Naturtalent zu sein.«

»Was war eigentlich Malfoys Problem?«

»Ach, wer weiß das schon? Dieser beleidigende, arrogante Depp. Er glaubt, seine Familie wäre so viel besser als die aller anderen. Er weiß ganz genau, dass sein Vater, ob er will oder nicht, ihn eines Tages mit mir verkuppeln wird, also wird er schon noch darüber hinwegkommen.«

»Mit Mafoy verheiratet? Ich fühle mit dir.«

»Nun ja … aber er ist fantastisch, oder?«, kicherte Pansy, ebenso die andern Mädchen.

In Verwandlung endete er fast mit Goyle zusammen an einem Tisch, was – da war er sich sicher – über längere Zeit seinen Intelligenzquotienten beträchtlich verringert hätte. Er täuschte vor, sich den Schuh zu binden, bis Millicent sich gezwungen sah, an seiner statt dort zu sitzen. Er würde wohl zusammen mit einem schlechtgelaunten Slytherin mit einem Gesichtausdruck, als hätte er Blähungen, mit dem er bis jetzt noch nicht gesprochen hatte, aber von dem er wusste, dass ihn die anderen als Trottel ansahen, enden … oder mit einer Rawenclaw.

Seine Augen suchten nach dem hübchen Mädchen, an das er sich noch von vorher erinnerte, Dädalus. Er fand sie schon sitzend und allein vor. Nur wenige Sekunden hatte er, um Cho Chang daran zu hindern, neben ihr zu sitzen. Er schwenkte ab, schnitt ihr den Weg ab und stahl den Stuhl. »Mayes. Wie geht's dir?«

Sie lächselte sie an als Cho empört keuchte und sich entfernte. »Gut, und dir?«

»Ziemlich gut, danke.«

»Ich habe Verwandlung schon immer gemocht. Es eröffnet einem eine Welt von Möglichkeiten. Meinst du nicht auch?«

Und wie er das tat. Er nickte. Sie entschied, dass sie seinen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck wirklich mochte. »Wissen ist Macht«, fügte sie hinzu. »Deswegen lerne ich gerne.«

Artemis zuckte mit den Schultern. »Gold ist Macht. Aureum est potestas.«

»Folglich«, sagte Dädalus, »ist Wissen Gold.«

Artemis hob das Glas, das sie verwandeln sollten. »Das ist der Schlüssel zur höheren Bildung.«

* * *

Nach dieser Stunde, die an diesem Tag, abgesehen von Astonomie diesen Abend, seine letzte war, sagte ihm Draco: »Ich hab gleich mein erstes Quidditchtraining. Crabbe und Goyle werden 'ne Weile 'rumhängen und zuschauen. Das könntest du auch machen, oder … wie Zabini bis zum Abendbrot zum Lernen in die Bibliothek gehen …«

»Ich werd in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehn und ins Feuer starren, bis ich Kopfschmerzen kriege«, merkte Crow an. »Parkinson und Bulstrode werden sich in einer Ecke verkriechen und Klatsch verbreiten und Zaneta wird ihr Zaubertränkearbeit mit Snape besprechen. Such dir 'was aus!«

»Ich werde wohl für ein paar Minuten beim Training zuschauen. Dann will ich zur Eulerei gehen und nach meiner Eule sehen. Und vielleicht noch ein bisschen das Schloss erkunden.«

»Tu, was du willst«, antwortete Draco.

Kurz darauf saß Artemis in der dritten Reihe der Slytherintribüne, Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite. Er dachte sich im Stillen, dass sie es gewohnt waren, jemanden in ihrere Mitte zu haben, und nun ebenso angenehm wie Buchstützen waren.

Die Mannschaft trat mit geschulterten Besen aus den Umkleideräumen auf das Spielfeld. Crabbe wies ihn auf jeden einmzelnen hin: »Das sind Warrington und Montague, Jäger. Markus Flint, Zanetas älterer Bruder, Kapitän und Jäger. Das da sind die Treiber, Derrick und Bole¹. Unser Sucher, du weißt ja, offensichlich. Und der Hüter, Reed².«

»Die sind alle älter als wir?«

»Ja.«

Zwei Mädchen, über die Treppe auf ihre Reihe gelangt, kamen auf sie zu uns setzten sich einige Fuß entfernt auf ihre Bank. »Jungs«, sagte das erste Mädchen mit rauer, verlockender Stimme.

»'lo«, erwiderten Crabbe und Goyle ein wenig außer Atem.

»Ich bin Catalina Ellyworthies«, stellte sich das zweite Mädchen vor. Artemis erkannte sie als die Vertrauensschülerin wieder, die er am Abend zuvor beim Gespräch mit dem Blutigen Baron gesehen hatte.

»Ich bin Havanna Scralett.« Das erste Mädchen hielt Arteims die Hand hin. Er schüttelte sie und grinste innerlich schadenfroh. Offenbar dachte sie, dass ihr jeder Mann, den sie traf, vor die Füße fiel, und obwohl Artemis glaubte, dass das die meiste vermutlich taten, war er zu gewieft, um drauf hereinzufallen.

Scarlett³ war jedoch in der Tat eine Schönheit, mit so schwarzem Haar, dass es fast blau war, großen, meergrünen Augen und vollen Lippen, hohen Wangenknochen und perfekter Figur. Sie trug teuer aussehende Umhänge. Ihre Fingernägel waren lang und slytheringrün bemalt; kleine verzauberte silberne Schlangen wandten sich zischende auf jedem Fingernagel.

Catalina war klein und schlank, ihr Haar von alteichenem Farbton. Sie hatte ein zierlich kleines Gesicht mit spitzem Kinn und mandelfarbigen Augen.

»Ellyworthies und Warrington gehen miteinander aus«, informierte Goyle Artemis. »Jedenfalls diese Woche.«

Artemis hob eine Augenbraue. Catalina errötete.

»Es ist eine Art Ab-und-zu-Beziehung«, erklärte Havanna trocken. »Sie streiten und trennen sich, küssen sich und schließen Frieden, immer wieder. Seit  so dem zweiten Schuljahr. Wirklich traurig.«

»Ach sei ruhig, Scarlett!« Catalina blickte finster drein.

Havanna lächelte nur träge.

»Da kommen sie.« Crabbe zeigte aufs Spielfeld. Die Bälle waren gerade freigegeben wurden, die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen los.

Sie schauten für eine Weile schweigend zu, Artemis war offen fasziniert von diesem seltsamen komplexen Spiel. Er konnte die Strategie darin erkennen. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er das alles in sich aufnahm und vorausplante, wie Schachzüge, bei denen sie die Figuren waren …

»He, Artemis«, sagte Goyle plötzlich mit leiser Stimme. »Deine Schwester … wie alt ist sie?«

»Achtzehn. Warum?«, antwortete er abwesend.

Goyle tauschte einen Blick mit Crabbe. »Wollt ich nur mal wissen. Sie ist doch auch irisch? Das sieht man ihr gar nicht an.«

»Sie hat einen ziemlich gemischten ethnischen Hintergrund und in vielen verschiedenen Ländern gelebt, aber den Großteil ihres Lebens in Irland verbracht.«

»Sie ist im Ringen sehr bewandert.«

»Sie könnte euch beide gleichzeitig umnieten, Kumpel«, sagte Artemis grinsend.

Nachdem Artemis sich das Training gute 40 Minuten lang angeschaut hatte, verließ er das Quidditchstadion und steuerte die Eulerei an. Catalina begleteite ihn und sagte, Warrington würde ihre Abwesenheit schon nicht bemerken.

»Wie heißt eine Eule?«, fragte sie.

»Elfe.« Artemis zuckte die Schultern.

»Meine Nimue.« Sie lachte. »Ich sehe gerne nach ihr, aber ich fühl mich immer blöd, wenn ich allein gehe. Es kommt einem affig vor, mit einem Vogel zu reden und manchmal lachen die andern über mich, weil ich in ein Haustier vernarrt bin.«

»Nun, von mir wirst du keinen Spott zu hören bekommen.«

Catalina schaute ihn lange an. »Ich glaube dir. Ich mag dich, Artemis. Du scheinst hart genug zu sein, aber da gibt es gleichzeitig etwas sehr … nobles in dir. Und in dem Falle meine ich das nicht als Beleidigung.«

Arteis konnte es grad noch so verhindern, zu erröten. »Ähm, danke.«

»Wie war das eigentlich damals in deiner Schule in Irland? Gab es da Häuser?«

»Nein, sie war zu klein.«

»Ich hab gehört, du hast gestern Abend über 100 Galleonen von Malfoy und Zabini gewonnen. Hast du wirklich nie zuvor Zaubererschnippschnapp gespielt?«

»Nein, nie.«

»Anfängerglück?«

»Einfache Strategie«, sagte Artemis achtlos, so als ob Gewinnen eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre. »In allen Spielen gibt es eine Strategie. Wenn du die findest, dann hast du's. Ich kann meist jedes Spiel gewinnen, außer wenn's nur um Glück und Zufall geht. Und selbst dann gibt's für gewöhnlich Gewinnchancen.«

Ein räuberisches Lächeln durchzog Catalinas Gesicht. »Wirklich?«

Er nickte.

»Fowl, ich möchte dein Verwalter sein. Du hast ein sehr nützliche Geistesgabe. Ich könnte dir dabei helfen, sie voll auszuschöpfen.«

Artemis lachte. »Und ich dachte, du wärst eine ›nette‹ Slytherin«

»Bin ich doch. Aber Gewinnen ist Gewinnen.«

Sie hatten den Eingang der Eulerei erreicht. _Sie scheint eine nützliche sachkundige Quelle zu sein_, dachte Artemis. _Ich wette, ich kann einiges von ihr lernen._ Also nickte er. »Einverstanden.«

* * *

ÜF:

¹: _Bole_ ist übrigens englisch für _Baumstamm_

²: _Reed_ ist übrigens englisch für _Blatt_

³: Das fast genauso geschriebene englische _scarlet_ heißt übrigens _Scharlach(rot)_.

* * *

AA:

Ich liebe meine Rezis! Ich liebe meine Rezensenten!

* * *

ÜA:

Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Danke für alle eure Rezis :). Und entschuldigt bitte, dass ich für dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe, ich bin momentan schulisch ziemlich gestresst … ich hoffe jedenfalls, beim nächsten mal schneller zu sein :).

* * *

_RA:_

Hier nun meine Anmerkungen zu euren Rezis, hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass sich so viele gemeldet haben, danke nochmal :). Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden übersehen …

**Carlith:**

Hallo, danke für die Anerkennung, hoffe, dir hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen :). 

**Punk Elb:**

Hallo, ich hoffe, du weißt inzwischen, wie ich heiße und hast die Geschichte gelesen :). Danke fürs Lob, ich will aber nochmal drauf hinweisen, dass ich nur der Übersetzer bin, die Geschichte hat sich Elbereth in April ganz allein ausgedacht. Und vielleicht übersetze ich auch noch andere Artemis-Fowl-Fangeschichten (siehe RA zu Kapitel 3), oder mir fällt gar selber eine ein, mal sehen :) …

**Maia May:**

Hallo, freut mich, dass du nun endlich eine deutsche Artemis-Fowl-Fangeschichte lesen kannst (das wollte ich ja auch erreichen :D), hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel :).

**BTina:**

Hallo, gern geschehen :). Also zu Harry, Hermione und Ron gibt's in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr, in Kapitel 5 erwartet dich die Hippogreif-Szene aus dem Buch, nur in etwas abgewandelter Form ;).

**broeselchen:**

Hallo, auch dir danke ich fürs Lob, aber ich bin ur der Übersetzer :D. Und ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht allzuübel, das dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Blut zu Gold**

* * *

Eine Artemis-Fowl-Harry-Potter-Überschneidung.

**Autorin der ursprünglichen englischen Fangeschichte »Blood to Gold«:** Elbereth in April,

**Übersetzer:** Max88.

* * *

**_Kapitel 5_**

Als sie gerade zu den Kerkern zurückkehrten, gingen sie an einem Slytherin vorbei, den Artemis an diesem Tag schon im Unterricht gesehen und als besonders böswillig und grausam eingeschätzt hatte. Er stand gerade in der Einhangshalle und erleichterte einige Erstklässler um alle Wertgegenstände, die sie besaßen.

»Wer ist das denn?«, zischte er zu Catalina.

»Morag MacDougal«, antwortete sie mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels im Gesicht. »Kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Er kommt aus einer Reihe schottischer Gutsherren, aber er ist kein Blaublut. Er ist ein gewöhnlicher Schlächter.«

»Schlächter?«

»Er tötet und seziert gerne Kleintiere. Er darf's, da er aus ihnen Zutaten für Snapes Zaubertränke macht. Aber eigentlich macht er's nur, weil er gerne jemanden quält.« Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu und schauderte. »Pass auf, das er dich nicht alleine in die Finger bekommt, er ist viel größer als du.«

»Ist mir schon aufgefallen. Er in Crabbe-und-Goyle-Größe.«

Sie schmunzelte. »Ich denke, sie haben sich in deine Schwester verknallt. Ich hab vorhin euer Gespräch mitangehört.«

Er schaute sie ausdruckslos an. »In Juliet?«

»Mh hm.« Ihre Augen hüpften vergnügt.

»Juliet und Crabbe oder Goyle?«

Sie kicherte auf seine Reaktion hin und nickte.

Plötzlich grinste er süffisant. »Ich möchte dabeisein, wenn sie das herausfindet.«

»Was würde sie tun?«

»Wenn ich dabin, um sie zurückzuhalten, ihnen vielleicht nur die Beine brechen.«

»Welcher Spruch würde das machen?«

»Ach, sie würde ihren Zauberstab nicht benutzen. Sie neigt dazu, bei solchen Neuigkeiten eher physisch zu reagieren.« Er grinste noch etwas mehr.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Ich nicht. Ich bin eher ein Zauberstabmädchen. Und du?«

»Bin ich ein Zauberstabmädchen?«

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine!«

»Ich benutze lieber meinen Kopf. Ich nutze die Situation zu meinem Vorteil aus, sodass ich ohnehin keins von beidem brauche. Ich mag es, wenn alles nach meiner Pfeife tanzt.«

»Ach, Fowl¹! Ich werde auf jeden Fall auf der Stelle damit anfangen, dich zu verwalten.«

»Tu das. Zu den Kerker werde ich jetzt aber wohl nicht mit zurückgehen – ich will das Schloss erkunden.«

Sie blieben im Korridor nur eine Ecke entfernt von der Kerkertreppe stehen. »Allein? Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr man sich hier verlaufen kann.«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich bin es gewohnt, ein Einzelgänger zu sein.« Doch das stimmte nicht ganz. Er war es gewohnt, von Butler beschattet zu werden. Doch an seiner alten Schule war er es gewohnt, allein zu sein.

Jemand kam um die Ecke, als sie sprachen und hielt inne, als er sie sah. »He, Fowl, Ellyworthies. Was habt ihr vor?«

»He, Crow. Ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Fowl will in Hogwarts umherwandern, um zu sehen, was er sehen kann. Du?«

»Lung're gelangweilt 'rum. Ich hab so lang ins Feuer gestarrt, wie ich konnte.« Zögernd strich Crow sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann: »Wollen wir gemeinsam umherwandern?«

»Äh, sicher – warum nicht?« _Lass keine Quelle unangetastet._

»Gut!« Catalina klatschte in die Hände. »Ich verlasse euch nun. Fowl, bis später!« Sie winkte und entfernte sich.

»Warrington wird neidisch sein«, sagte Crow als sie weg war.

»Auf jemanden, der drei Jahre jünger ist als sie?«

»Vermutlich.«

Artemis zuckte die Schultern. »Er wird damit zurechtkommen müssen. Wir sind Geschäftspartner.«

»Hmm«, war alles, was Crow dazu sagte.

Sie steuerten auf den Ausgang der Kerker zu. »Nun, was gibt's hier in dem großen, alten Schloss mit sich bewegenden Bildern, die Richtung ändernden Treppen, Türen, die nirgendwohin führen, und Geheimgängen – allem im Licht von nichts als ein paar flackernden Kerzen – schon zu sehen?«

»Hm? So gesehen klingt das Ganze schon eher nach einem Abenteuer.« Crow lebte auf und wirkte nun viel fröhlicher. »Also gut. Geheimgänge, ungenutze Räume, seltsame Statuen und Rüstungen. Lasst uns hierlang gehen. Ich werd sie dir zeigen.«

Sie wandten sich nach links und gingen einen etwas mehr verstaubten, weniger genutzten Durchgang hinunter.

»Warum hast du die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, ins Feuer zu starren?«, fragte Artemis neugierig.

»Um meinen Kopf auszuleeren«, antwortete Crow. »Ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächtnis und mache mir nach dem ersten Unterrichtstag gerne den Kopf frei. Der erste Tag ist immer der intensivste. Danach gewöhne ich mich schnell wieder daran.«

»Mhh. Ich habe lieber einen vollen Kopf … also bekommst du gute Noten, oder?«

»Naja … im Theorieteil schon. In angewandter Magie bin ich nicht so gut. Insbesondere in Zauberkunst.« Er schnitt eine Grimasse. »Flitwick wäscht seine Hände in Unschuld.«

»›Setze auf deine Stärken‹, sage ich immer.«

»In Geschichte der Zauberei bekomme ich Spitzennoten. Aber es ist trotzdem langweilig.«

Artemis sah sich beim Laufen um. Alle Wände Hogwarts' schienen mit Porträts bedeckt zu sein. Die Leute in ihnen bewegten und unterhielten sich und gingen von Bild zu Bild. »Ich frage mich«, sagte er langsam, »wieviel die Bilder sehen.«

Er hatte sehr leise gesprochen. »Was?« Crow runzelte die Stirn.

»Wohin führt dieser Flur?«, fragte er, anstatt seine vorherigen Worte zu wiederholen.

»An Lupins Büro und dem VGDDK-Raum vorbei bis auf die Außenmauer, dann an den Gewächshäusern vorbei, hinunter zu einem ungenutzten Musikraum und schließlich zu einer Sackgasse, bei der es einen Geheimgang zur Großen Halle gibt.«

»VGDDK?«

»Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich frage mich, wie sich Lupin machen wird. Wir hatten bis jetzt in jedem Jahr einen anderen Lehrer.«

»Bitte?«

»Ja. Im ersten Jahr Quirrel – verrückter Theorieyp. Haben einiges interessantes theoretisches gelernt, sind aber nie dazu gekommen, es auszuprobieren. Dann im zweiten Jahr Lockhart – der Typ war ein übermäßig gut gekleideter Trottel, Zeit- und Platzverschwendung. Nun Lupin. Ein Unbekannter. Und garantiert nicht sonderlich gut gekleidet!« Er schnaubte. »Es ist witzig. Und jedermann weiß, dass Snape die Stelle seit Jahren will und nie bekommt.«

»Vertreibt er sie?«

»Nein … aber jetzt, wo du's sagst – sie haben alle ein seltsames Ende gefunden. Quirrel hatte irgendeinen hässlichen magischen Unfall, der ihn umgebracht hat. Auf Lockhart ist sein eigener Gedächtniszauber zurückgeprallt und er ist verrückt geworden. Aber keins von alledem war Snapes Schuld. Er ist in Ordnung.«

»Warum hat er dann nie diese Stelle bekommen?«

»Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil es keinen besseren für Zaubertränke gibt. Er ist wirklich gut.«

_Nun gut._ Artemis fügte Snape und Lupin auf seine Liste der zu beobachteten Personen hinzu.

Sie gingen den Korridor hinunter zu einer kleinen Tür die hinaus auf eine Ringmauer führte, auf der sie oben entlang liefen. Sie konnten hinunterschauen und die Gewächshäuser sehen, wie Crow es gesagt hatte, und dahinter eine kleine Hütte, aus deren Schornstein Rauch aufstieg, und hinter der den dunklen Verbotenen Wald.

»Wer wohnt in der Hütte?«

»Hagrid, der Wildhüter. Vermutlich haben wir nun dort Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Dorthin gibt's auch einen Weg. Er ist kein Lehrer, er ist ein Depp.«

»Er ist groß.«

»Wir vermuten, dass er ein Halbriese ist.«

»›Wir‹?«

»Du weißt schon – unsere Gruppe. Malfoy und seine zwei Trottel und Zabini. Und die Mädchen.«

»Aha.« **Unsere** Gruppe. Also war er auch mit einbezogen. »Warum ist der Wald verboten?«

»In dem gibt's ein paar wirklich gemeine Dinge! Dinge, die dich essen werden. Ernsthaft. Und Zentauren und Einhörner.«

»Zentauren?«

»Oh ja. Sie mögen Menschen nicht. Oh, und ich habe gehört, dass es da Spinnen so groß wie diese Muggelfahrzeuge – Autos – gibt. Und Irrlichter. Und schlimmeres.«

»Aha. Ich werde mir folglich vornehmen, mich vom Wald fernzuhalten.«

»Ja. Oh, es gibt da noch einen Riesenkraken im See, also geh nicht schwimmen. Worüber solltest du noch bescheid wissen?« Sie erreichten das Ende der Mauer, gingen durch eine weitere Tür und stiegen eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. »Oh, erinnere mich daran, dir die Peitschende Weide zu zeigen.«

_Zum Glück weiß Butler nichts von all den Gefahren, sonst würde er mich sofort wieder nach Hause schleppen_, dachte Artemis. Und er war noch nicht bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte das Rätsel noch nicht gelöst. Oder die andere Person gefunden, nach der er suchte – der geheime Grund dafür, dass er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

»Das ist das alte Musikzimmer.« Sie traten ein. Es sah wie ein Musikzimmer aus, mit Treppenstufen, die zur Mitte hin abfielen, und einem alten, herrenlosen Klavier. Sie gingen hindurch und durch eine Tür an der anderen Seite wieder hinaus.

Sie kamen in einen langen Gang, alle paar Meter gesäumt von Wandleuchtern. Die Wände waren an beiden Seiten auf verschiedenen Höhen mit riesigen Porträts behangen. Schießscharten waren hoch oben in den Wänden eingelassen. »Noch ein Stück weiter«, bemerkte Crow.

Ein Geist schwebte aus einem leeren Klassenzimmer und betrachtete sie. Die pummelige, bleiche Gestalt trug Mönchsgewänder. »Hallo, Mönch«, sagte Crow und nickte. »Er ist der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff«, erklärte er Artemis.

»Hallo, Kinder«, erwiderte der Mönch fröhlich. »Schönen Tag.«

Sie gingen bis zum Ende des Ganges, wo ein großer Wandteppich hing. Crow schob ihn beiseite und tippte zweimal auf einen bestimmten Stein in der Wand. Mit einem Ächzen schob sich ein türgroßer Abschnitt zur Seite. »Ta-dah«, trillerte Crow, und deutete mit einem verschnörkelten Wink auf den Durchgang.

»Erstaunlich«, gab Artemis zu.

»Folg mir.« Crow ging hindurch, Artemis direkt hinter ihm. Er ließ das Wandsegment wieder in seine alte Position zurückgleiten. Als es sich schloss, flammten Fackeln entlang des Durchganges auf.

Der Gang fiel nach unten ab. Crow übernahm die Führung. Es roch etwas muffig, aber nicht sonderlich unangenehm. Sie brauchten um die fünf Minuten, bis sie bei der Großen Halle ankamen.

»Dort ist ein Guckloch«, zeigte Crow Artemis. »Du kannst also rausschauen, bevor du durchgehst. Wir kommen direkt hinter dem Podium raus, folglich kommt uns das gelegen.« Er spähte durch die kleine Öffnung nach draußen. »Die Luft ist rein.«

Auch hier tippte er die Wand zweimal an und ein Abschnitt öffnete sich. Sie gingen hindurch und betraten die Halle. »Bald wird das Abendbrot vorbereitet, dann wird's hier geschäftiger sein.«

Sie gingen zurück in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums. »Ich habe vorm Abendbrot noch einen Brief zu schreiben«, sagte Crow. »Ich muss jedes Jahr zuerst meiner Mutter eulen, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut geht.«

Artemis grinste. Das klang einfach so unslytherinhaft.

»Ja, ich sollte vielleicht alle meine Aufgaben durchsehen und herausbekommen, welche ich heute Abend noch erledigen muss.« Er dachte plötzlich an Dädalus. »Was hält ›unsere Gruppe‹ von den Rawenclaws?«

Crow schaute ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels überrascht drein, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. »Das beste der anderen drei Häuser, wenn auch, natürlich, nicht so gut wie unsres. Wir geringschätzen Hufflepuff, verabscheuen und hassen Gryffindor, aber Rawenclaw ist nicht unbedingt nur schlecht.«

Artemis nickte. »Gut.«

Nun sah Crow sehr neugierig aus. »Warum?«

»Wollt ich nur mal wissen.«

»Könnte das irgendwas mit den Mädchen, mit denen du dich heute Morgen unterhalten hast, zu tun haben?« Crow grinste anzüglich.

Artemis errötete nur ein wenig. »Nein!«

»Hmm. Wenn du's sagst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine theoretische Frage war.«

»Brennendes Verlangen danach, alles über Hogwarts zu wissen.«

»Achso.«

»Und danke, dass du dein Wissen darüber mit mir geteilt hast.«

Crow lachte. »Kein Problem, jederzeit.«

»Ich werde darauf zurückkommen.«

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verstrich ziemlich ereignislos. Er genoss seine Astronomiestunde ziemlich und freute sich, als Malfoy ihn auf das Sternbild Draco hinwies, als ob es nach ihm benannt worden wäre.

An diesem Abend schrieb er, nachdem die anderen zu Bett gegangen waren, all seine bisherigen Gedanken in einem Tagebucheintrag in seinem Elfen-Mobilrechner auf.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs. Er erkannte im Professor den Verwandten seines Privatlehrers. Er genoss diese Stunde, interessierte sich aber nicht groß für seine nächste, Kräuterkunde.

Während des Mittagessen bekam er eine Eule von Juliet. »Lieber Artemis«, stand darin, »ich wollte wirklich mal jemandem eulen! Der Unterricht ist in Ordnung. Ich habe viel Spaß, aber noch nichts über du-weißt-schon-was herausgefunden. Ich hab mit den Weasley-Zwillingen, du erinnerst dich sicher, und dem Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft – Oliver Wood – und ihren Freunden Angelina Johnson und Lee Jordan 'rumgehangen (Ich glaube, Lee und Oliver sind beide in mich verknallt!). Hoffe, dir geht's gut!«

Artemis schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Juliet war manchmal so seltsam. Er lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, sie hob den Daumen. Dann aß er weiter.

Nach dem Mittag ging er Seite an Seite mit Draco und Zabini hinaus zur Wildhüterhütte zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Crow war irgendwo weiter hinten und unterhielt sich mit einem Mädchen, aber Crabbe und Goyle waren direkt hinter ihnen. Als sie sich der Hütte näherten, erkannte er Potter, Granger und Weasley, die von der anderen Seite her kamen. Also würden sie diese Stunde zusammen mit den Griffindors haben. Er sah, wie Draco und Zabini sofort anfingen, höhnisch zu lachen, und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dracos Stimme wurde lauter und klarer, als ob er allen zeigen wollte, wie witzig und beliebt er war. Crabbe und Goyle kamen ihm gefährlich nahe.

Er war erleichtert, als der Wildhüter die Stunde begann. Hagrid schien aufgeregt und versprach ihnen ein wahres Vergnügen. Er führte sie zu einer Art Pferdekuppel hinter seiner Hütte.

»Und jetzt schlagt erstmal eure Bücher auf«, wies er sie an.

Er wurde von Dracos schnarrender Stimme unterbrochen. »Wie denn?« Er nahm sein _Monsterbuch der Monster_, das er mit einem langen Seil zugebunden hatte, heraus und hielt es hoch. Auch die anderen zogen ihre Bücher hervor. Alle waren irgendwie zugebunden, damit sie ihre Leser nicht beißen konnten.

Artemis hob eine amüsierte Augenbraue. Aber Hagrid blickte niedergeschlagen drein. »Hat denn kein einziger sein Buch öffnen können?«

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, aber Artemis erbarmte sich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen Hagrids. »**Ich** schon.«

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um, um ihm zuzuschauen, als er sein Buch aufhob und mit dem Finger den Buchrücken entlangstrich. Es öffnete sich, leise und fügsam. Als sie ihn weiter anstarrten, schaute er hinüber zu Granger und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich habe den Verkäufer gefragt. Es erschien mir am vernünftigsten.«

Draco sah genervt, Hermine verärgert aus. Aber Zabin fing an zu lachen. »Klar doch. Wie rawenclawhaft von dir.«

Hagrid schüttelte sich. »Also dann. Wartet hier. Ich werd mal die magischen Geschöpfe holen.«

Draco blickte finster. »Er ist immer noch ein Trottel. Überhaupt erstmal auf die Idee zu kommen, uns beißende Bücher zu geben! Hogwarts geht noch vor die Hunde.«

Harry Potter machte einen Schritt vorwärts. »Halt den Mund, Malfoy.«

Dracos Augen verengten sich. »Pass auf, Potter, hinter dir steht ein Dementor! Wollen dich ja nicht nochmal **in Ohnmacht fallen** sehen.«

»Waah!«, sagte Artemis atemlos und lenkte Draco ab. Der folgte Artemis' Blick, um Hagrid ein gutes Dutzend hässlicher, haariger, fedriger geflügelter Untiere herbeiführen zu sehen. Sie hatten gefährlich aussehende Klauen und Schnäbel. Hagrid manöverte sie in die Koppel.

»Hippogreife!«, donnerte Hagrid glückselig.

Artemis schloss endlich den Mund. Auf irgendeine Weise verdeutlichten ihm diese Wesen die Wirklichkeit seiner Situation mehr, als es fliegende Besen taten. Magie war real und existierte. Und sie war überall um ihn herum!

»Kommt näher«, versuchte Hagrid sie zu überreden. »Aber beleidigt sie nicht.« Er gab weitere Anweisungen, die Draco und seine zwei Trottel nicht einmal zu hören schienen. Sie tuschelten über Hagrid und Dracos Vater. Artemis blendete sie aus, um mehr über die Hippogreife zu erfahren. Schließlich konnte Harry den Mut aufbringen, sich einem von ihnen zu nähern. Die Klasse blickte ihm mit weitaufgerissenen Augen hinterher, als er auf seinem Rücken um die Koppel herum flog.

Dann gesellten sich die andern Schüler zu Harry in die Koppel und versuchten selbst mit den Tieren zu sprechen. Artemis suchte sich wahllos eins aus ging zu ihm. Zabini schloss sich ihm mit einem Blick an, der »Ich bin mir sicher, es macht dir nichts aus, oder?« zu sagen schien.

Artemis lächelte ihn an. »Verlässt auch du Malfoy?«

»Er hat doch Crabbe und Goyle. Gehst du zuerst?«

»Einverstanden.« Er stellte sich gerade hin und verbeugte sich vor dem schwarzen Hippogreif. Augenkontakt beizubehalten, war ihm immer leicht gefallen. Sich zu verbeugen, nicht, aber es machte ihm nicht allzuviel aus, da es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte.

Das Hippogreifweibchen bedachte ihn mit einem anscheinend nachdenlichen Gesichsausdruck. Ihr Name war Schwarzer Samt².

Für einen Augenblick bewegte sich keiner von den beiden. Doch Artemis wollte nicht derjenige sein, der aufgab. Und dann verbeugte sich der Hippogreif.

Artemis streckte die Hand aus und streichelte ihren gefiederten Hals. Er fühlte sich wunderbar weich an. »Kann ich dich reiten?«, flüsterte Artemis. »Ich weiß, dass ich dich um viel bitte, aber du willst doch nicht, dass Seidenschnabel hier der einzige bestaunte bleibt, oder?«

Samt senkte ihre Schulter, damit Artemis sie besteigen konnte. Er grinste und kletterte dann auf ihren Rücken.

»Vorsicht, Fowl«, warnte ihn Hagrid, aber Samt stieß sich schon mit den Flügeln ab und sie waren hoch oben.

»Oh, das ist besser als zu Pferde«, murmelte Artemis. Er klammerte sich mit seinen Knieen fest an ihrem Körper und hielt sich etwas schwächer an ihrem Hals fest, besorgt um die Federn. Sicher, es war holprig, mehr wie ein bockendes halbwildes Pferd, aber Artemis war entzückt.

Sie flogen um die Einzäunung und die Hütte herum, einmal hoch oben, einmal tiefer. Dannn landete Samt, was ein wenig beängstigend war, doch Artemis zeigte es nicht.

»Danke, Samt«, flüsterte er, den Kopf zu ihrem gelehnt. »Du bist großartig. Du bist die Beste.«

Als sie sich sichtbar damit brüstete, stieg er ab. »Jetzt bist du dran«, sagte Artemis Zabini nur wiederstrebend.

Zabini setzte gerade zur Verbeugung an, als Malfoy aufschrie. Artemis sprang auf und er und Blaise wirbelten beide herum, um Hagrid Seidenschnabel gewaltsam vom blutend auf dem Boden liegenden Draco wegzerren zu sehen.

»Ich sterbe!«, schrie Malfoy. »Es hat mich umgebracht!«

Die Klasse begann, laut durcheinanderzureden und Panik machte sich breit.

»Du stirbst nicht!«, sagte Hagrid, aber er war bleich und zitterte. »Ich muss dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen …«

Granger lief zum Tor und öffnete es, während Hagrid Malfoy mühelos von der Erde hob. Artemis drängelte sich nach vorn. Malfoy hatte einen lange, klaffende Wunde am Arm, aus der Blut tropfte. Hagrid rannte mit seiner Last den Abhang zu Schloss hoch.

Pansy brach in Tränen aus. »Sie sollten ihn sofort rauswerfen!«

»Es war Malfoys Schuld!«, fuhr sie ein Gryffindor an. Crabbes und Goyles Blicke verdunkelten sich und sie spielten drohend mit den Muskeln.

Nun gingen auch die Schüler zurück ins Schloss.

»Wird er wieder gesund?« Bulstrode sah besorgt aus, als sie neben Pansy herlief. Sie griff nach Crows Arm als er vorbeiging.

»Ich denke schon. Die Krankenschwester ist ziemlich bewandert, selbst wenn der Lehrer in diesem Fall ein Trottel ist.«

»Malfoy hat es doch drauf angelegt!«, blaffte ihn derselbe Gryffindor an.

»Mund halten, Gryff«, polterte Crabbe.

Crow schnaubte und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um neben Artemis und Zabini zu laufen. Alle um sie herum murmelten entweder etwas für oder gegen Hagrid. Die Slytherins waren, logischerweise, alle gegen ihn.

»Soviel zu dieser Stunde«, war alles, was Artemis sagte.

Als sie schließlich das Schloss erreichten, rannte Pansy sofort hoch zum Krankenflügel, um zu schauen, wie es Draco ging. Die anderen Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern und die Gryffindors zu ihrem Turm.

»Ich werde auch mal nach ihm schauen«, sagte Artemis zu seinen Begleitern.

»Er sah nicht allzuschlimm aus«, erwiderte Crow. »Sie sollte ihn ohne Probleme zusammenflicken können.«

»Das möchte ich mit eigenen Augen sehen.«

Crow zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wenn du willst. Ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum.«

Zabini zögerte. »Ich komme mit, Fowl.«

»Gut.«

Also gingen die beiden zusammen zum Krankenflügel. »Ich wette, er nutzt das aus, so gut er kann.«

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Er kann Hagrid nicht leiden. Nun ja, keiner von uns tut das, aber Malfoy kann ihn ganz besonders nicht leiden, weil Potter doch so gut mit ihm befreundet ist. Er wird versuchen, ihn rausschmeißen zu lassen, wart's nur ab.«

Aus Zabinis Tonfall war unmöglich herauszulesen, ob er dies befürwortete oder nicht.

Als sie die Krankenstation erreichten, verband Madam Pomfrey gerade Dracos Arm. Ein tief unglücklicher Hagrid und eine weinende Pansy standen an einer Seite seines Bettes. Zabini und Fowl gesellten sich zu ihnen. »Wie schlimm ist es?«, fragte Blaise.

»Madam Pomfrey sagt, er wird bald wieder gesund«, setzte Hagrid zögerlich an, aber Pansy fiel ihm ins Wort.

»›Sie sagt! Sie sagt!‹ Aber Draco hat solche Schmerzen! Und hat sich noch **nie** um Slytherins gekümmert!«

Pomfrey wandte sich um und sah Pansy scharf an. »Na sieh mal einer an …«

Draco stöhnte und die Krankenschwester wandte ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. »Du **wirst** wieder gesund. Es ist nur ein Schnitt. Er wird sofort heilen. Eigentlich kannst du gehen.«

»Siehst du!«, verlautbarte Pansy triumphierend. »Schmeißt uns raus so schnell, wie sie kann. Sie will nur keinen Skandal. Sie weiß« – sie blickte finster zu Hagrid hinüber – »dass das alles **seine** Schuld ist.«

Hagrid blickte weiterhin unglücklich drein.

Draco stieg aus dem Bett und lief schwankend zu ihnen herüber. »Wartet nur, bis mein Vater davon hört«, sagte er spöttisch. »Ein Lehrer, der uns ein beißendes Buch gibt, gefährliche Tiere für den Unterricht mitbringt und das Leben seiner Schüler gefährdet! Bis zum nächsten Morgen wird er ihn rauswerfen gelassen haben!«

Pansy hastete an seine Seite. Er legte seinen unverletzten Arm um ihre Schulter und sie stützte ihn, als er aus der Tür ging. Zabini und Artemis tauschten einen Blick und folgten ihm.

»Nett von euch, so um mein Wohlergehen besorgt zu sein«, bermerkte Draco, als sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. »Habe nicht erwartet, dich zu sehen, Fowl.«

»Warum nicht?«

Draco dachte darüber nach. »Du bist nur neu hier, das ist alles.«

Den restlichen Tag über faulenzte Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy flößte ihm sogar sein Abendbrot ein. »Ich hab's dir ja gesagt«, murmelte Zabini zu Artemis.

* * *

ÜA:

Es. Tut. Mir. Leid. – Entschuldigt bitte, dass ihr so verdammt lange warten musstet :-(. Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon viel eher fertigbekommen, aber angesichts des Schulstresses zu Weihnachten, einem Don-Rosa-Fanauftritt, an dem ich mitarbeite, einer weiteren Fangeschichte, die ich korrekturlese und etlichen anderen Verpflichtungen, die ich ja unbedingt eingehen musste (_;-)_) hab ich's einfach nicht eher auf die Reihe bekommen. Ich gelobe für's nächste Kapitel Besserung :-). Das ist aber dann das letzte, das Elbereth in April bis jetzt zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben hat. Sie ist gerade mit ihrer anderen AF-HP-Fangeschichte bschäftigt, ich hoffe aber, sie kommt auch mal wieder dazu, diese hier weiterzuschreiben …

* * *

ÜF:

¹: Wusstest ihr schon, das Artemis' Nachname "Fowl" englisch für »Huhn« ist? Ich fand's jedenfalls witzig :-).

²: Ich hoffe, diese Übersetzung von "Black Velvet" ist akzeptabel …

* * *

_RA:_

Allgemein gesagt danke ich natürlich euch, **Carlith**, **broeselchen** und **Unbreakabel**, für euer Lob und eure Geduld :-). Meine darüberhinausgehenden Anmerkungen folgen nun:

**Unbreakabel:**

Schön, dass du dir das so gut vorstellen kannst :-). Ich fand's auch witzig :-D. Ich hoffe, du hast genug gute Ideen für deine eigene AF-Fangeschichte, auf die ich jetzt schon gespannt bin :-). 


End file.
